


Цирк с коньками имени Ю.Плисецкого

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Jill_Morigan



Series: Цирк с коньками имени Ю. Плисецкого [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Training
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: автор попытался в заявку: «Очень хочется почитать про Юркино детство с кумысом», заодно щедро потакая собственным фантазиям.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Цирк с коньками имени Ю. Плисецкого [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931635
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Цирк с коньками имени Ю.Плисецкого

1.  
Юра Плисецкий вообще сначала принял его за девчонку, потому что белая шапка с помпоном и потому что глаза вроде и косые, а какие-то здоровенные-кукольные, ресницы будто приклеенные и сами будто гигантские ягоды черной смородины. Но голос оказался как у мультяшного медвежонка:

— А как ты так делаешь?

Зима должна была начаться через две недели, и холод уже был настоящий зимний, а вот снега почти не выпало, и двор вокруг уже залитой хоккейной коробки был не белым, а сплошь в темно-рыжих проплешинах, и только вдоль деревянного бортика — почти нетронутая светлая полоса. Вот на этой полосе и топталась… то есть, топтался незнакомый мальчик.

— Так и делаю — ногами!

Три раза в неделю ездить на каток, конечно, здорово, но страшно мало, и когда, наконец, коробку залили, Юра радовался так, будто вся коробка эта была в подарок ему. Хотя, конечно, на самом деле приходилось подгадывать время, чтоб еще не понабежали после уроков старшеклассники-хоккеисты или не пришли играть в свой хоккей взрослые дядьки. Как хорошо, что окна все во двор! — в прошлом году Юру одного дед не отпускал даже спуститься на первый этаж, и теперь-то отпускал, что называется, «со скрипом» и в пределах видимости. Будто Юре что-то дальше коробки тут было надо! И под честное слово не прыгать, тут уже Юра дал это слово тоже «со скрипом». Зато, если дед не на смене, если прибежать из школы после четырех уроков и поскорее закидать в себя несколько ложек супа, то весь лед коробки будет в Юрином распоряжении. И можно сколько угодно крутиться, можно сколько угодно дорожек, до тех самых пор, пока не прискачут эти: «Харе сопли морозить, фигуряка! Уроки делать катись!». Тут уже ничего не попишешь, как миленький укатишься. Иногда спрашивали:

— Палыч-то сегодня допоздна, нет? Выйдет?

Хоккеисты были в принципе незлые, а еще всегда звали юриного деда судить игру, но, конечно, место им приходилось освобождать. Это Юра тоже обещал, но уже без всякого скрипа. Разок попало шайбой — совсем вскользь, а синяк получился огромный, противно красно-синий. И болело еще долго.

Но днем, после школы и на еще ярком, но уже холодном солнце Юра тут катался один. До сегодняшнего дня — сегодня на входе стоял мальчик с девчоночьими глазами и в каких-то совсем облезлых хоккейных коньках. Наверно, именно про его семью тетя Таня, сидя у четвертого парадного вчера, сказала: «Чурки какие-то в шестнадцатую въехали!», и, наверно, не от хорошей жизни они сюда перебрались, потому что на том мальчике не было даже варежек.

— Ты где-то учишься танцевать? Ты фигурист, да? — Чужой мальчик смешно растягивал слова, будто боялся в них запутаться.

— Да, учусь. Тренируюсь много, а теперь вообще каждый день! — Юра и не соврал, потому что на коробке возле дома он в свое удовольствие, но тоже вроде как тренировался. Было б хорошо, если б мальчик в белой шапке понял, что лучше смотреть на Юру откуда-нибудь подальше из-за бортика, но «медвежонок» решил иначе. Полез на лед своими ободранными коньками.

Конечно, он тут же навернулся, будто настоящий медведь. Или как толстая Катька, которую родители записали на каток, чтоб похудела, а водившая Катьку бабушка после каждого занятия кормила любимую внучку печеньем и булочками.

— А меня научишь кататься?

Ну, приехали.

— А ты думаешь, так сразу и научишься, что ли?

— Нет.

«Медвежонок» тяжело поднялся обратно на ноги и, подышав теплом на свои голые руки, втянул их в рукава по самые кончики пальцев:

— Ты меня научишь или нет?

Белая Шапка был старше Юры — класс второй или третий — и, вздумай он попросту турнуть с коробки распоясавшегося первоклашку, то Юра бы точно ответил выученными у хоккеистов словами и предложил сначала догнать. Но этот только хлопал глазищами-смородинами и жалко прятал голые руки.

— Фиг с тобой. Смотри, учись. Это называется «елочка», ее вся малышня учит в первую очередь. Ну, когда реветь от каждой ерунды и ползать вдоль бортиков перестают…

Неуклюжий «медвежонок» повторял. Падал, но не ревел — поднимался и повторял снова. Штаны и пуховик у него сделались все немного побелевшие, будто в сахарной пудре от ледяной крошки, а шапка, наоборот, провезлась по краю, и совсем белой быть перестала.

— Че, фигуряка, тренером стал? — Во дворе нарисовался старшеклассник Леха. Коньки у него тоже были хоккейные, но какие-то навороченные. Леха носил их и всю защитку в настоящем хоккейном бауле, даже когда просто выйти из парадного.

— Палыч-то как, выходной сегодня? Домой давайте, наши щас все подтянутся.

— Прогуливаете?

— Русалка заболела. Так что кыш.

— Ты где такие хреновые коньки откопал? — поинтересовался Юра потихоньку у «медвежонка».

— Нашел. В шкафу, от прежних хозяев, наверно.

— Ты бы их хоть от ржавчины почистил, что ли. На плохих таких далеко не уедешь. И шнурки нормальные, а не эта рвань!

И, будто назло, именно в этот момент под хорошие — «приличные» — Юрины коньки коварно нырнула выбоина, а сам Юра шлепнулся на зад.

— Хоккеюги, весь лед из-за вас жеваный! — Обидно стало так, что непонятно — ругаться или плакать, даже во рту сплошная горечь. Хуже некуда, что навернулся прямо возле Белой Шапки. И хорошо, что Смородина не стал ничего говорить, только протянул руку, чтоб помочь подняться.

— У тебя ж руки, наверно, ледяные! — сообразил Юра. — Мокрые все!

— Я думал, если снега нет, то не холодно.

— Откуда ты только взялся на мою голову. Из шестнадцатой квартиры, да?

— Из Казахстана, — и тут «медвежонок» наконец, перестал хлопать глазами и улыбнулся. Одного зуба справа у него не было.

— Я — Отабек. Будешь дружить со мной? Или нет?

Юра стащил варежку, и рукопожатие теперь получилось настоящим.

— А я — Юра из пятой. Буду.

Рука у Отабека, кстати, была не такая уж ледяная, и очень крепкая.

Оказалось, что Белая Шап… в смысле Отабек, не переобувался, а так и шел в коньках от самой квартиры! С самого четвертого этажа!

— И так старье ржавое, а теперь они точно тупой и еще тупее, — вздохнул Юра.

Коньки Отабеку были велики. Он, конечно, надел под них здоровенные шерстяные носки, но ноги все равно мотались в них и пытались подвернуться, что на льду, что так.

— Снимай их, Бек — велел Юра, — так дойдешь. А то убьешься.

Без коньков по лестнице подняться получилось куда быстрее, а уже когда новый друг возился с ключом у входной двери, эта дверь внезапно открылась изнутри. Кажется, дверь открыла мама Отабека, такая же смородиново-смуглая тетенька, и глаза у нее были такими же круглыми, как у Отабека, и ставшими еще круглее, когда она увидела, что ребенок пришел с улицы в одних носках.

— Ну, и я тоже домой! — пискнул Юра и бросился по лестнице обратно вниз.

2.  
День начался, то есть утро началось с того, что Юра и дедушка проспали. Дедушкин будильник не сработал, а Юрин телефон (будильник у Юры был в телефоне) нечаянно разрядился. Ладно, Юра нечаянно разрядил его сам, немного поиграв перед сном и забыв поставить на зарядку. Хорошо еще дед проснулся и догадался посмотреть на часы!

И так вышло, что дед Коля в школу Юру не проводил, только до поворота. Пока не сломалась машина, такой ерунды не было, дед доводил Юру до крыльца и спокойно ехал на смену сам, но уже третью неделю, если деду надо было на объект с утра, то подниматься и выбегать из дома приходилось совсем в ранищу и приходить в школу за целый час до уроков. А чтоб идти обратно не одному (если дед был в вечернюю) — то или попросить Леху, или дожидаться взрослую внучку тети Тани из четвертого парадного (эта внучка была уже студентка и проходила в Юриной школе практику). С Лехой и его лошадиными шагами вечно приходилось почти бежать, чтоб не отстать, зато его не нужно было дожидаться, и, кажется, старшеклассник сам был рад иногда в придачу к перемене гульнуть кусочек урока: а что, не прогуливал же, мелкого провожал! Но это — после. А с утра, конечно, дураков подниматься в такую ранищу не было — вот и бежали, чтоб дед успел на служебный автобус…

Дальше Юра не торопился. Шел, пинал по дороге пустую пластиковую бутылку, дошел до крайних домов у школы и подобрал эту самую бутылку, чтоб аккуратно кинуть в мусорный бак, как вдруг из бака донесся какой-то невнятный звук. Сначала показалось, это пищит крыса, и Юра, чтоб ее спугнуть, со всей силы стукнул по мусорке ботинком. Звук затих, а потом повторился гораздо громче, но теперь там было слышно совсем явное сиплое «Мяу!»

Явно из помойки. Из бака.

Заглянуть в помойку у Юры не получилось. На ОФП его хвалили, и на катке хвалили, что одно хорошо прыгает, но одно дело — прыгнуть при свете на ровном льду, а другое — в темнотище возле мусорки, пытаясь подтянуться. И сама эта мусорка — как черный бездонный колодец.

И народу, чтоб попросить помочь, никого.

Юра подумал немного, покосился на школу: свет только на первом этаже и в коридоре, и там все равно еще тоже никого, кроме дежурной учительницы и вахтерши! — и пошел обратно, под фонари, надеясь встретить людей хоть там.

И как хорошо, что этим человеком оказался именно Отабек! Он шел, помахивая пакетом с хлебом, белая, будто девчоночья шапка, и варежки на этот раз не забыл. И даже расспрашивать, когда Юра налетел на него: «Бек, пошли скорее!» — стал только на ходу:

— А мы куда?

— Там кот в помойку провалился! Подсадишь меня!

Бек, конечно, подсадил до самого края, но видимости не очень-то прибавилось: какие-то вроде пакеты на дне, что-то вроде шуршит, что-то мяукает сиплым мявом, и не дотянуться даже. Юра скомандовал:

— Подними повыше, не дотягиваюсь!

— Я бы поднял тебя повыше, если бы ты ел поменьше! — просопел Отабек, но послушался. Дотянуться вниз все равно не получалось, и только Юра хотел сказать, что надо поднять еще или идти искать, на что залезть… Но ничего не успел, даже выдохнуть, как не удержался на руках у Отабека и рыбкой нырнул в вонючую пасть мусорного бака.

— Юра! Юра, ты живой?

— Живой. Меня сейчас блеванет, тут вонища!

Зато упасть на мусор получилось мягко. И один из пакетов прямо перед лицом Юры задергался и замяукал с новой силой.

— Сволочи, — Вместо того, чтобы стошниться, Юра просто плюнул. — Бек! Бек, они кошку в пакет завязали и выкинули, как мусор!

— Кто завязали?

— Уроды какие-то!

От пакета воняло и он не хотел развязываться, и рвался плохо. Кошка оказалась совсем котенком, мявкала и дрожала, тыкаясь в лицо холодными носом и лапками, так что Юра, не рассматривая, запихнул ее к себе под куртку. Мелкие когти со всей дури вцепились в одежду и частично в самого Юру.

— Сиди тихо, дурочка! — велел он, и, огляделся:

— Бек, а как назад?

Чтоб выбраться назад, перелезть через край получилось бы, может, легче, потому что под ногами добавляли высоты мусорные пакеты, но только не с котенком за пазухой.

— Юра, погоди! — Бек тоже думал про назад и вроде надумал:

— Юра, я сейчас ящики от магазина принесу, и встану на них и тебе кину! Я сейчас!

Отабек исчез на целую вечность. Юра старался дышать так, чтоб воздух попадал сверху, придерживал глупую кошку, которая больно цеплялась когтями, шурудилась под курткой и все пыталась заползти на шею, успел досчитать до ста и еще раз почти до ста, когда, громыхая ящиками, примчался Бек. Даже отсюда было слышно, как он запыхался, наверняка бежал все время.

— Юра! Я принес!

Ящик оказался так себе, но если поставить на бок, то вес Юры он, прогнувшись, все-таки выдержал, а на краю мусорки в Юру вцепился Бек. И дернул его за куртку и за плечи навстречу свободе. Так они и падали с ящиков на мерзлую землю, а следом, заскрипев и грохнув, как пушка (глупая кошка все свои когти от страха вонзила прямо в Юру!), опрокинулся весь бак, осыпав их мусором, будто праздничным салютом.

— Че делаете, хулиганьё! Я щас милицию вызову! — Сюда шла с помойным ведром какая-то тетка, и почему-то совсем не захотелось объяснять ей, как в действительности было дело. В сторону школы оба рванули с места, Юра — с кошкой за пазухой, Отабек — с Юриным портфелем, сумкой со сменкой и со своим хлебным пакетом, шустро подхватив все с земли.

Кроме дежурной учительницы в школе ребят еще почти не было, но и те быстро образовали вокруг Юры и Отабека вообще пустое пространство, а сама учительница старалась не слишком дышать.

— Куда?! — рявкнула вслед вахтерша.

— Мы кошку спасали! — Юра предъявил в расстегнутом воротнике мявкнувшую кошатину, но дежурная не очень оценила:

— Вы все в помойке!

— Нет, — покачал головой Отабек. — В помойку только Юра лазил. А я его просто потом достал.

— Юра, — Дежурная наморщилась от запаха так, будто собиралась заплакать. — Юра, тебя всего стирать надо. Юра, а давай ты где-нибудь тут вашего Лешу Стасенко дождешься и он тебя обратно домой проводит? Елену Иванну я предупрежу.

— Я провожу, — вызвался Бек. — Мы в одном подъезде живем.

Так они и пошли назад. Мимо присыпанного редким снегом футбольного поля, мимо поворота к домам и знакомой мусорки (бак уже подняли обратно и крикливой тетки с ведром рядом не было), мимо офигевшего Лехи, курившего за забором:

— А мне сказали обратно идти!

— Ну ты и воняешь!

— Мы кошку доставали, ее кто-то в пакет завязал и выкинул!

— Уроды.

— Я тоже так сказал. А в школе тоже сказали, что воняю и что меня всего стирать надо.

— Надо. Ладно, отдыхай. Палыч сегодня как, в первую?

— В первую. Вечером, наверно, выйдет, если в гараж не уйдет.

И Отабеку:

— У меня дед Коля хоккей судит!

— Идите стирайтесь, прогульщики.

— А пошли к нам, — предложил Отабек. — Мама с Шушей в поликлинику уехала, я их провожал и за хлебом, но я тоже знаю, как стиралку включать!

— А пошли!

Есть вещи, после которых нельзя продолжать быть врагами — скажем, вместе прибить тролля в девчоночьем туалете. А если уже вроде как дружили, то есть вещи, после которых нельзя не стать друзьями навек. Наверно, чуть не утонуть в мусоре, чтоб спасти котенка — это вещь именно такая.

3.  
Если честно, Юра думал, что у Бека дома что-то непременно… эдакое! Как в кино, чтоб узорные ковры и всякие кувшины везде, а квартира оказалась самая обычная. Как у них с дедом, только обои и мебель какие-то старые — тоже как из кино, только из другого, советского. Наверно, потому что тут давно никто не жил. Иногда вроде «снимали», но что-то никто надолго не задерживался.

— Кошке, наверно, молока надо, покормить.

— Найдем. Давай сначала все постирать засунем, чтоб успело немного высохнуть.

Куртки, шапки, варежки. И Юрины школьные штаны. Порошка насыпали на совесть:

— А то не отстирается!

Кран, раковина и ванна тут тоже были советские, старенькие, раковина вся в мелких трещинах, и под ногами коврик из деревянных реек, а вот стиральная машинка просто блестела. Как айсберг — бело-серебряная с бело-синими кнопками. И пиликала по-всякому, мигая огоньками, будто космический корабль, и дверка сбоку — будто иллюминатор. Про корабль, наверно, подумал и Отабек, потому что, нажимая на «Старт», скомандовал:

— Поехали!

Внутри в ответ бодро заурчал невидимый мотор.

— Юра, ты есть будешь или нет?

Если честно, дома позавтракать Юра не успел, а идти в школу даже ради столовского завтрака было теперь просто не в чем. Даже штаны ходить по дому Бек дал свои запасные, спортивные с тремя полосками. И в животе в ответ на это «Будешь или нет?» заурчало, как мотор стиральной машины.

— Бек, неудобно. Пришел стирать куртку и заодно что-то съем.

— Это мне неудобно! Ты же гость!

Подумав, они устроили завтрак из булки белого с абрикосовым вареньем и маслом, а запить налили чуть теплого чая («Мама говорит, чтоб сам не включал, тут плита старая!»). Кошка успела согреться и когда ей налили молока, то тоже урчала, как мотор. А лакала это молоко так быстро, что уследить невозможно было, только розовый язык мелькал по блюдцу.

— Ее бы тоже помыть, наверно. От помойки.

— И от блох. Хотя это специальным шампунем надо. Когда у меня вши были, то меня тетя Алена таким мыла!

Тетя Алена была мамина двоюродная сестра из деревни, к ней летом ездил в гости Юра. «И Юрочка отдохнет на свежем воздухе, — говорила она, — и ты немножко передохнешь, дядь-Коль…» Дедушка говорил, конечно, что совсем с Юрой не устал, но таки в Еловку Юру исправно отвозил; и совал тете Алене денег. Тетя Алена, конечно, отпиралась («Зачем, дядь-Коль?!»), но деньги таки брала, потому что у нее детей было аж четверо. В деревне было, может, иногда скучновато (дети тети Алены все были очень старше), но неплохо — взрослые троюродные братья Юру не гоняли, брали с собой купаться, на велосипедах и лазить в чужие сады, заодно шугали сестер, если они тащили Юру играть с собой в садик или школу… И дядя Вова был, как все говорили, «золотой мужик», потому что работал, и пьяненький был только в субботу вечером и иногда в воскресенье, и то — не кричал и не дрался, а лежал в кухне на диване. И рассказывал разные истории про армию. Смешные, или непонятные, или непонятно, почему смешные, а тетя Алена закрывала Юре уши и прикрикивала, что ребенка бы постыдился, дурак! Сперва тетя Алена только цыкнула на Юру:

— Говорила тебе! Будешь столько конфет жрать — обчешешься весь и зубы выпадут!

А потом присмотрелась и ахнула:

— Володь, да у Юрки вши!

Дядя Вова ответил со своего кухонного дивана:

— Обрить его наголо и башку с дегтярным мылом помыть, ни одной гниды не будет! У нас в армии вон все стриженые специально, чтоб никто из дома не притащил богатства…

В этот раз Юра не стал дослушивать про армию, вылетел из дома как был и в шлепанцах. Стричься — ну уж нет. Один разок Юра такое уродство стерпел — больше никогда!

Юра ошивался по округе долго, и к дому повернул, только когда навстречу попалась вредная Гордейка:

— А тебя тетка везде искала! Иди домой, а то жопу напорет!

И еще с улицы было слышно — но Юра не понял, что именно, — тетя Алена сидела на крыльце и ревела в голос. При виде Юры она заревела еще громче:

— А мне сказали, ваш вроде к прудам побежал! Я все оббегала, думала, все, утонул!

Она, нисколько не боясь «богатств», целовала Юру в вшивую макушку и мочила всего его слезами.

— Не буду я стричься! — Он уже расплакался сам.

— Ну не стригись, не стригись, только больше так не пропадай!

А ближе к вечеру дядя Вова («Ребенка напугал! А я чуть инфаркт не схватила из-за вас!») принес купленный в «скотиньей» аптеке собачье-кошачий шампунь, который от блох, вшей и власоедов. Еще на упаковке было написано, что не употреблять людям, но пахнул шампунь ромашкой, почти не щипался и в самом деле помогал.

Конечно, у Отабека такого шампуня не нашлось. А кошка не захотела мыться даже обычным, расцарапала Юре руки и убежала из ванной.

В кухне кошки не оказалось. В прихожей тоже. В комнате у Отабека она нашлась на кровати — сидела и возмущенно вылизывалась. А еще посреди старой мебели, каких-то коробок и больших клетчатых сумок тут стоял очень даже новый компьютер. И стойка с кучей дисков, огромная, будто в магазине.

— Это не мой, это Ильяса. Он разрешает, только когда приходит.

— Бек, а когда он придет?

— Не знаю. Когда в институте все закончится. Зато в приставку можно, там два пульта — мы с Ильясом или с папой играем.

Приставки у Юры никогда не было, но с помощью Отабека разобрался он с управлением очень быстро. Они успели погоняться на машинах (вничью), повоевать в карате (почти вничью, «Но мы оба были храбрые воины!»), когда кошка, успев высохнуть и немного поспав, начала играть на кровати, царапая лапками плед.

— Тихо, дурочка! — велел Юра и кошка, будто ученая, смирно села.

А потом тихо зажурчала…

— Это Ильяса кровать! — Первым отмер Отабек, стащив с кровати глупую мохнатую скотину, так что остатки кошка, прежде чем оцарапать и умчаться, написала уже ему на футболку. Под стащенным пледом на одеяле тоже оказалось мокрое пятно.

— Это теперь тоже стирать, наверно.

— Ильяс теперь точно в компьютер не пустит!

Новый друг страдальчески запустил обе пятерни в свои черные лохматые волосы.

— А положи ему свое одеяло?

— Точно! — Отабек вытаращился смородинными глазами. — Покрывала одинаковые, а Ильяс поздно спать ложится, не заметит! То есть заметит, но потом и ругаться не будет!

И они понесли одеяло с покрывалом в ванную. Кошка скакала следом и ловила крючкастыми лапками то углы с бахромой, то ноги Юры.

А в ванной меж тем прямо на полу плескалось теплое синее море.

— Это Ильяс вчера мылся и шланг убрал!

— Затопим щас всех!

Юра схватился за совок для мусора, Бек притащил из кухни ковшик, выкинули в прихожую деревянный коврик и начали сливать море в ванну. Сливалось медленно, хотя оба старались изо всех сил, и, наверно, от страха Отабека осенило:

— Юра! Давай собирать воду одеялом!

— Давай!

Одеяло все равно надо было стирать.

А воду оно впитывало хорошо, только становилось тяжелым, просто неподъемным. И одежда тоже впитывала хорошо, кажется, они оба вымокли до нитки, сначала собирая все с пола, а потом в четыре руки выкручивая одеяло над ванной. Даже не заметили, как вернулась мама Отабека. Снова обалдевшая-круглоглазая, и высунувшаяся из-за ее ног мелкая девчонка в розовом комбинезоне тоже была вся круглоглазая и очень загорелая. Спросила непонятно, Отабек непонятно ответил, но что-то про Ильяса. Юра не стал отсиживаться за спиной и добавил:

— Здравствуйте! Мы все нечаянно!

Мама почти не ругалась, кстати. Вернее, совсем не ругалась, только сказала поскорее заканчивать убираться и ничего больше не пролить, а потом приходить на кухню. Голос у нее был похож на голос Отабека, и все буквы там тоже будто старались быть похожими на «э» или «ы». А на кухне мама Бека тоже не ругала никого — оказалось, она согрела на всех в большой сковородке длинные плоские макароны с мясом.

— Вытирайтесь и сядьте, кушайте.

Юра снова хотел вежливо отказаться, но сел и не заметил, как съел совсем все.

— Сізге ұнады ма? Добавки надо?

Мама Отабека еще была похожа на тетю Алену: ей тоже нравилось, когда дети хорошо едят. Юра думал, очень ли воспитанно будет сказать, что да, хочу, когда дверной звонок коротко тренькнул. И за дверью был дед Коля. Очень сердитый.

— Извините, Юрочка случайно не у вас? Юра, я тебе сколько звонил!

— Я разрядился! Но я же записку оставил!

— Юра, домой. Извините.

4.  
Дед тоже был воспитанным, поэтому ругаться стал уже дома. Что телефон можно было зарядить. Зайти домой и зарядить, или хотя бы взять с собой зарядник. Потому что сунутая в дверь записка «Я у Беки Наверное скоро буду» это абсолютно непонятная записка. Потому что Елена Ивановна позвонила и рассказала, что ты пришел в школу вывалянный в мусоре и с каким-то цыганом, а потом ушел и прогулял…

— Бек не цыган, он из Казахстана!

Потому что когда ты залез в мусорный ящик, ты думал, что кто-то мог выбросить туда не картошечные очистки, а битые стекляшки? Что мог попасть стекляшкой в глаз? Потому что пришлось звонить Леше и отвлекать его, от контрольной, между прочим, чтоб выяснить, где все-таки гуляет Юра!

— И что вы делали все это время?

— Поиграли в приставку немного.

Совсем вечером Юра пошел относить Отабеку его штаны и тапки, и на третьем этаже столкнулся с самим Отабеком. Он нес пакет с мокрой Юриной курткой в одной руке и кошку в другой, а подмышкой у него торчали Юрины ботинки.

— Она Ильясу на компьютерный стул насикала, а Ильяс туда сел. Ругается. А у Шуши аллергия на шерсть. Пусть она пока у вас, или нет?

Вид у Отабека был совсем несчастный. Юра бы тоже был несчастным, если бы его выгнали от компьютера.

— Не выгонять же обратно на улицу, а то ее опять кто-то бросит в мусорку или вообще убьет. Или машина задавит. Только давай теперь в гости лучше к нам, Бека, давай?

«Обмен пленными» состоялся. Что удивительно, дед, ругавшийся на Юру, совсем не стал ругаться на кошку. Только сказал, что надует у него — Юру туда натычет. И кормить и убирать за ней тоже будет Юра.

— А я тогда даже ничего просить на Новый Год не буду, — обрадованно пообещал внук.

— Ну-ну… — покачал головой дед Коля. — Значит, подарок обратно могу сдавать?

— Какой?

— Все тебе расскажи.

В следующий раз Юра и Отабек увиделись в субботу с утра на коробке. Хоккеисты еще дрыхли, а кто-то в этот день еще и учился — и довольный Юра посреди с вечера залитой коробки выписывал красивые тройки.

— Атасы… дедушка сказал, ты гуляешь! А что мама нашла! — закричал Бек еще от подъезда, и всю тропинку пробежал бегом. На ходу стягивая варежку — потому что непременно здоровался за руку, как взрослый.

Шапка, постиранная вместе с куртками, теперь была не белая, а серо-голубая. Зато коньки у Отабека были теперь белые. Старые, с заломами на потертых ботинках, но гораздо лучше хоккейного уродства.

— Мама убиралась в кладовой вчера и нашла!

Он нес коньки в руках перед собой, будто откопал клад, и тепло дышал белым паром изо рта. И так этим ртом без одного зуба справа улыбался, что Юра проглотил готовое сорваться: «Девчоночьи!»

— Садись давай. Щас я тебе покажу, как правильно шнуровать.

Когда Юра только начинал ходить на каток, и пока он был маленьким, его шнуровал дед. Дед его и теперь иногда шнуровал, если торопились.

— Ты сразу говори, если трет или жмет где-то! Потому что сидеть должно плотно, а натирать — нет! Без ног останешься! Вон тут просто утягиваем, а вон тут за крючки надо через верх, чтоб не ползла шнуровка.

— Куда ползла?

— Просто не ползла!

Сам себя Юра шнуровал запросто, а вот кого-то других ни разу, и теперь весь даже вспотел от усердия. Как хорошо, что эти коньки были поменьше размера на четыре и теперь сидели на Отабеке как для него купленные!

— Пошли? Чехлы бы еще тебе. Хорошо, что снег, а по асфальту или по полу — сразу песец заточке!

Вторая тренировка пошла куда лучше: теперь Отабек не подворачивал ноги, а падал исключительно по делу. Юра вдруг вспомнил вычитанное где-то в дедушкиных журналах, что детей обязательно надо хвалить и заметил:

— Ты очень хорошо группируешься!

— Э?

— Никогда не падаешь на вытянутые руки или головой! А теперь еще два круга «фонариков», быстро!

Чуть даже не добавил привычное на слуху: «У меня старшие через десять минут!»

— Юра!

Окна выходили на коробку, и, чтоб позвать, дед просто высовывался из окна.

— Ой! — вспомнил Отабек. — Атасы велел передать, чтоб ты недолго!

— Пирожки же! Давай пошли скорее к нам! Теперь ты будешь гость!

Пирожки пирожками, а переобувшись, старательно протерли коньки стареньким полотенцем. Юра протер и Отабеку сказал протереть:

— Каждый раз так надо! Чтоб не ржавели! И сушить надо, только не у батареи!

Найденные коньки наверняка не сушили только у костра, а так — и мыли, и грели, и жевали, и использовали вместо шайбы, но этого Юра тоже не сказал.

Пирожки у деда получались что надо: ровные, как по линеечке, а пахли так, что еще на лестнице во рту оказалось полно слюней.

— Заходи, — Юра, не дожидаясь, пока Бек тоже всласть побудет воспитанным и откажется, потянул его за собой. — Деда, мы пришли! Осторожно, в лоток не наступи!

Кошка при детальной проверке оказалась котом. Но на Тигра кот не отзывался, за пару дней успев немного привыкнуть к гордой Пуме, а дед совсем сократил Пуму в Потьку. С лотком кот промахнулся только в первый вечер, и только потому что туалет со стоящим там лотком оказался в самый ответственный момент закрыт — так что оранжевый новенький лоток переехал в прихожую. Помытый настоящим звериным шампунем, котенок красиво распушился, будто меховой мяч на четырех лапах.

— Пойдем, пирожки будем есть.

Пирожки!

Это всегда немного праздник, потому что угощение и выходной! И не на кухне, а в большой комнате. И большое «еще прабабушкино» блюдо с синими цветами по краю, и чистое белое-белое полотенце, чтоб пирожки не сохли и не остывали слишком быстро. Даже не самое любимое молоко под пирожки пилось как-то вкусно.

Юра пощелкал пультом, надеясь поймать чего-нибудь праздничное или веселое, потому что перед Новым Годом заранее начинали крутить по всем каналам, а попал еще удачнее:

— Бек, тут соревнования!

Наверно, это были какие-то очень важные соревнования, раз их показывали по телевизору в какое-то очень удобное время и называли много иностранных имен. Как же хорошо, что телевизор был не просто цветной, а большой! Дед ведь сначала ругался, куда им такую «дуру» ставить, а потом сам же радовался: «Будто личный кинотеатр!» И Юра радовался, потому что кинотеатр же. А теперь радовался еще сильнее, потому что это как самому на краю катка сидеть в уголке и смотреть!

Комментатор, правда, тарахтел слишком много, а иногда Юра неправильно угадывал и пересказывал Беку, что это за прыжок или почему так крутятся, а тот комментатор, что на катке, еще больше путал иностранными словами и смешно перевирал имена. Отабек тоже иногда говорил немного смешно и путал ударения, в книжках еще попадалось такое слово — «гортанный», а Юра думал, что слова у него получаются очень красивые и немного круглые. А иностранный дядька просто смешно то нудел, то повышал громкость. Мешался.

На диван пришел на свободное место Потька и свернулся в сонный меховой клубок. Где-то на кухне бродил и возился с чайником и плитой дед Коля, шумела вода в кране, звякал домашний телефон…

Юра и Отабек давно вместе с частью покрывала сползли на пол к самому экрану, подбородками на коленках:

— Смотри, наш! Сейчас наш будет! В смысле, ну… а за Казахстан тут что-то совсем вообще никого.

«Наш» был, конечно, самым лучшим. Самым молодым, с самым красивым черным костюмом и с самыми длинными белыми волосами, собранными на затылке в хвост, будто у киношного вампира. Даже когда упал, то упал он очень красиво, буквально на лету вывернувшись в шпагат, а потом снова крутился и прыгал… Но, наверно, из-за этого падения ему снизили оценки только до второго места. Странное дело, занизили вроде не Юру, а во рту все равно становилось так обидчиво-горько, что даже в глазах зачесалось.

— Он все равно лучший.

— Лучший, — шепотом согласился Отабек, кивнув подсвеченным от экрана лицом.

— Юр, вы чего в темноте глаза портите?

— А?

— Бе.

Дед сунулся в комнату уже в куртке и шапке:

— Юр, я говорю — до работы туда-обратно метнусь на часок. Не залейте никого.

— За тобой заедут?

— Нет, вчера вечером доделали, так что своим ходом.

— Ура!

Ура.

Когда трансляция закончилась и началась реклама, то Юра совсем сразу выключил: хотелось посидеть в тишине. Отабеку, наверно, тоже. Но это было хорошо — когда молчать вдвоем. Или втроем, если считать спящего кота. А помолчав, Отабек вздохнул:

— У меня девочковые коньки, да? Потому что у всех мужчин — черные?

— Я тоже сначала на девчоночьих катался. Для девчонок вообще больше и дешевле коньков делают. А тут будто нарочно — из-за цвета надо кучу денег лишнюю. Мне на первый класс эти дед купил.

Помолчали. Потом Отабек снова завозился:

— А может, ну, перекрасить?

— Сотрется. Я прошлые пробовал, и не покрасилось нормально, и стерлось почти сразу, а крема для обуви всю банку истратил.

— А что, а если краской настоящей? Из баллончика?

— Не знаю. Она у тебя есть?

— Спрошу у Ильяса, он уже за кресло почти не ругается, у него точно какая-то была! Даже черная, кажется.

— А давай!

Бека убежал домой, и совсем быстро вернулся:

— Ильяс разрешил! Сказал — бери! Только это. За мной Шуша увязалась.

— Сәлем! — воспитанно поздоровалась младшая сестра Отабека, высунувшись из-за него, будто из укрытия.

— А Ильяс сказал — хочешь краску, смотри за Шушей. Не хочешь смотреть — ничего не получишь. Я вон ей диск с мультиками взял, и она вообще тихая.

— Ладно! — Юра сунул диск в проигрыватель, пока Отабек усаживал Шушу и трех ее кукол на диван рядом с котом («Мысык!» «Не трогай, мысык спит!»).

Чтоб никого не залить Юра запомнил, кажется, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. На всякий случай и красить коньки решили в прихожей, чтоб нигде не наляпать. Подложили под ботинки скомканных газет, чтоб на них стекало и чтоб сами коньки не падали набок.

Краска из баллончика пахла химией, зато была абсолютно непрозрачная. Ботинки от нее сделались не только черными, но и заблестели, будто в самом деле новые.

— Теперь ждать надо.

— Юра, — Отабек огляделся, — Теперь, наверно, стену мыть надо.

Мелкие капельки краски вроде и попали чуть-чуть, но попали. Оказалось, краска из баллончика и стену красит на совесть, не только коньки. Пока Юра нашел тряпки и губку для стены, все присохло и отмываться не захотело. Тогда решили немного передвинуть обувницу — как раз хватило закрыть пятно. Если не знать, что тут попало на стену, то и не заметишь. Как раз вернулся дед:

— Ох и запах тут у вас!

— Совсем немного! Мы Беку коньки красим!

Мультяшные герои что-то обсуждали писклявыми голосами. Шуша все время так и просидела в комнате — вернее, не выходила из комнаты и в самом деле вела себя очень тихо, но сложа ручки не сидела. За столом с пирожками теперь расположились куклы и кот, а Шуша, как настоящая хозяйка, накрывала на стол. Она распахнула сервант и вынимала на стол «еще прабабушкины» чашки.

Это были красивые чашки, очень красивые. Их доставали с полки только в действительно настоящие праздники. «Трофейные», с нарядными мужчинами и с женщинами в длинных платьях, с кустами роз и овечками. С золотым обшарпанным ободком по краю. С тонкими, будто травинки, гнутыми ручками. И всю эту красоту негодница-Шуша своими неловкими и не слишком чистыми руками таскала, будто игрушки.

— Ты чего творишь, поганка?!

Шуша остановилась, вытаращилась, задрожала вся: сначала губами, потом вообще лицом, потом руками — и красивая чашка полетела на пол. Сначала в тишине был тихий фарфоровый дзинь, а потом уже заревела эта дурында.

— Балда!

Ревела она громко, и все время, пока Отабек схватил ее на руки, пробормотал дедушке «Извините!» и мимо Юры, даже не оглянувшись, побежал к себе на этаж.

— Деда, мы ее всего на пять минут оставили, а эта дура…

— Юра.

Квартиру накрыло нехорошей тишиной. Только мультяшные зайцы несли какую-то ерунду на экране.

5.  
— Деда, — снова попытался объяснить Юра, — Мы в самом деле недолго! Мы ей мультики включили, а она!

— Юра.

— Кто же знал, что эта дура в шкаф полезет!

В глазах защипало от набегающих слез, и чтоб они не набежали окончательно, Юра поднял лицо вверх и все говорил-говорил, что никто не виноват, кроме этой безрукой, за которой пришлось смотреть Беку, а дед молчал. Он дождался, пока Юра договорит, и только тогда спросил:

— Как думаешь, почему твой Бек ушел, не попрощавшись с тобой?

— Почему?

Дед говорил долго. Про то, как у кого-то считалось, что гостя в дом посылает прямо сразу Аллах. Что если гость похвалит коня или что-то еще — ему это что-то или коня запросто дарили. Про то, что Юра кричал и обзывался на маленькую сестренку своего друга, будто на врага. Про то, что чашка, даже дорогая и старая, — все равно просто чашка. Про то, что Айше — всего два года, и она не понимает, что блестящая чашка может быть хрупкой, а порезаться осколками, испугавшись юриных воплей, она могла буквально за секунду и очень сильно… Дальше уже Юра не слушал, потому что ревел сам.

Ревел, пока дед собирал осколки и убирал со столика и сам столик отодвигал обратно в угол. Дед гасил свет в прихожей, мыл на кухне посуду, накладывал корма разоравшемуся Потьке, а в Юре уже не осталось ни слез, ни сил, одна только черная грусть, как за окнами, и сильная икота. Только чтоб попить воды, надо было таки идти на кухню, а в кухне дед.

Хотя в любом случае идти надо было.

— Деда.

— Ну?

— А если я Бека обидел, то что? Мы враги теперь?

— Я бы для начала все-таки попробовал извиниться.

Легко сказать, извиниться. Юра даже лег спать пораньше, чтоб быстрее наступило следующее утро, но никакой сон не шел. Извертелся весь, нечаянно чуть не спихнул ногой на пол Потьку — Потька обиделся и ушел к деду. Юра подумал — и босиком прошлепал следом.

Дед еще тоже не спал, читал что-то. Юра подхватил кота под пузо и забрался на край дедушкиного дивана.

— Деда, а ты извинялся?

— А куда без этого. Было дело, и не раз. И это не считая всяких «Извини, но ну и дурак же ты!»

— И вы потом снова были друзьями?

— Были, Юр.

— А потом, что? Если были, то что?

— Жизнь развела, Юр. Бывает такое: уезжают люди, работа, там, семья появляется…

— Уехал, значит.

— Ну, как-то так. Но какими друзьями были — до сих пор помню. И как с хулиганами подрались, и как от милиции вместе убегали…

— А вас за что, за то, что хулиганов побили?

— Как же. За то, что дураки оба — полезли на площади клумбу обдирать. Ночью дело было, но ночь-то белая, одно название, что ночь. Нам двоим одна и та же девушка нравилась из балетного. Красивая очень. И оба шли — увидели клумбу и решили букет нарвать! Лилии для Лилии, как в песне, только песня эта уже сильно потом. Ну и чуть не попались, оба еле ноги унесли. А главное — зря. Пока бежали, пока в общежитие к себе лезли через окно (потому что взрослые-взрослые, а вахтер внизу все равно всех главнее), оба букета стали как веники, еле из двух один собрали и чуть не сожрали друг друга, кто утром подарит. За ночь за оставшуюся эти лилии всю комнату насквозь провоняли, мы надышались как отравились. А Лиличку этой шуткой про цветы и без нас совсем достать уже успели, она тогда обиделась и неделю не разговаривала ни с одним…

— А потом что?

А эту историю Юра уже вроде знал.

— Ну, что. Понятно ж было, кто тут не пара. Ребята-то оба коренные ленинградцы были, один я — из приехавших. И оба в танцах в своих, оба как тростинки, а я — мордоворот такой…

— Деда, ты же говорил, ты в команде самый маленький был!

— Это по сравнению с другими хоккеистами самый маленький. А по сравнению с балетными и с фигуристами — русский богатырь Иванушка. Иван-дурак. На отборочном очень уж хотел выступить и выступил: прямо из ледового на «скорой» увезли. Ногу мне какой-то профессор собирал, повезло. А мог и вообще без ноги остаться.

Шрам был старый, длинный, и по бокам с двух сторон от него точки от иголки.

— А пока лежал, скучно было. Книжки читал. Все перечитал, мне одна санитарка потом приносила из библиотеки. Катюша на медсестру училась, подрабатывала… Меня вон так и подбила тоже доучиться. Так как-то все и сложилось потом. Юр, спишь, что ли?

— Нет! — вскинулся Юра. — Я думаю, как извиняться.

Юра забрал кота и ушел к себе. Думал-думал, потом уснул и снилась всякая муть — как убегает от оживших разбитых человечков с чашки, и проснулся еще затемно с вопросом: а как по-казахски будет «извини»? Если бы был компьютер, то Юра бы все нашел в интернете. Если бы не ссорился с Отабеком, то и не надо было бы напроситься к компьютеру Ильяса, и узнавать было бы нечего… Поэтому в половине девятого, надеясь, что люди уже не спят, Юра решил спуститься на первый к Лехе. У Лехи компьютер был, и интернет у Лехи был — Юра запомнит быстренько и пойдет на четвертый.

Быстро спускавшийся Отабек окликнул Юру на половине пути.

— Извини, но ну и дурак же я! — торопливо проговорил Юра. — Я не хотел кричать на Шушу! И она не дура!

— Извини, что вчера убежал так! Шуша испугалась, что ее сейчас чужой дядя придет накажет, а она всегда так воет! И я испугался, что из-за меня. Эта чашка, которую она расколотила, сильно дорогая была?

— Это всего-навсего чашка. И там всего кусочек откололся, дед уже его назад суперклеем приклеил! — соврал Юра, шагая наверх по ступеням. — Если не знать, то даже не отличишь!

В конце концов, там в самом деле оставалось еще целых десять таких же чашек. Никто и не станет пересчитывать.

Оба стояли на лестнице, оба в тапках и в домашних штанах — у Отабека черные с тремя полосками, у Юры — синие с тиграми, оба в наброшенных куртках.

— Бек, а твои коньки за ночь высохли, они теперь краской не пахнут почти и все равно так блестят! Ты будешь со мной дружить все равно? Или нет?

Отабек крепко пожал протянутую Юрину руку:

— Все равно буду.

Черная грусть, прятавшаяся по углам, лопнула разом без следа, будто мыльный пузырь.

— Юра! А мы тут стоим, как в первом «Гарри Поттере»! У меня диск со всеми фильмами есть, только в компьютер Ильяс не пустит сейчас, может, у вас посмотрим?

— Сначала на коробку пошли. А то потом Леха выйдет — и они нас сразу выгонят! Посмотрим, облезет твоя краска или нет…

6.  
Подарок к празднику дед выбрал что надо. Конфеты все равно будут, но они быстро съедятся, всякие вещи могут потеряться, сломаться, или Юра из них вырастет — а этот подарок с ним будет всегда.

Билеты сладко пахли глянцевой бумагой и типографской краской, и что это были за билеты! «Феерическое новогоднее ледовое представление»! «Щелкунчик»! Когда Юра осенью видел рекламу по телевизору, то даже не заикался. Потому что наверняка дорого. Очень. А Юра своим собственным катанием сколько расходует — и за тренировки, и за костюм, а на ОФП опять потерял чешки по дороге домой, а еще нога вот-вот вырастет из коньков и придется новые… Что платили деду за «ту квартиру» — все шло пока, чтоб платить прошлогодние долги за свет и отопление; Юра краем глаза увидел «квиток» и обалдел, в школе таких огромных цифр раньше второго или третьего класса не проходят! Попытался посчитать, сколько бы можно было коньков и костюмов — получилось, что на всю Юрину группу, и останется еще на один конек или половинку платья Нине Сергевне. А теперь еще и Потька, которому сколько подавай есть — все спылесосит, даже булку и упавшую половинку картошки, и которому надо платные прививки…

— Подумаешь, «Щелкунчик» какой-то! Балет какой-то для девчонок!

В каком-то дедушкином журнале Юра прочитал, что детям нельзя говорить, что денег нет. Надо говорить, что или аллергия, или что опасно, или пока рано — или дети поймут, что родители у них совсем не богатые, и на всю оставшуюся жизнь останется психическая травма. Если так, то у Юры все вокруг психические и травмированные (Юра тоже), а денег если не было, то и не будет.

— Подумаешь, шоу! Для малышни!

Дед, очевидно, думал по-своему.

Юра даже глаза протер, думал, может, просто елка с похожим названием — нет, все верно. Казалось, в самом горле и в носу булькают от радости золотые лимонадные пузырьки, или воздушные шарики, потому что если бы Юра сейчас прыгнул, то его точно бы подняло до потолка и в четыре оборота.

— Деда Коля, ты самый лучший!

— Юрочка, — дед улыбнулся в усы. Потом спохватился:

— Но чтоб четверть больше без двоек!

— Я даже без троек могу! Деда, можно я сейчас к Беку?! Можно?

Юра даже куртку накидывать не стал, а в спину будто подгонял кто-то: «Щелкунчик»! До звонка он немного не доставал, поэтому стучался, и пока ждал, то так и подпрыгивал возле двери.

— Тетя Алия, сәлем! А к Беке можно?

Отабек сидел у себя в комнате за столом с желтой лампой и страдал над учебниками. Очень явно страдал и очень давно, судя по тому, как жесткие волосы на макушке торчали дыбом — он вечно запускал в шевелюру обе пятерни, если сильно думал или расстраивался. Сейчас, если смотреть на прическу, все было очень плохо.

— Может, лучше сразу на второй год останусь? — печально спросил он.

Отабек уже тоже ходил в школу. Он пока что «адаптировался», то есть ему не ставили оценок и не спрашивали, надо было только делать задания, нагонять, что не знал, и привыкать.

Ильяс, взрослый, лохматый и в толстых очках, высвободил одно ухо от компьютерных наушников и посоветовал очень сладким голосом:

— Останься-останься. Во второй раз во второй класс…

— Отстань, морон!

— Бек, а деда мне билет купил! На «Щелкунчика»! Ты представляешь, там в ледовом такое, такое…

— Вы все издеваетесь, да?

Ильяс начал противно смеяться, просто ржать, тогда Отабек кинул в него тетрадкой, но не попал. А старший брат погасил экран у компьютера и ускакал на кухню, и все продолжал ржать, будто очкастый конь в спортивном костюме.

— Морон.

— Я что-то плохое сказал? — не понял Юра. — Или вы просто хотели подраться, а я мешаю?

— Нет. Это просто у меня все плохо. С уроками плохо. И с «Щелкунчиком» вообще плохо, меня так на балете звали.

— На балете? Ты ходил на балет?

Юра в глубине души ужасно гордился своим тренерством и ужасно радовался, если у Отабека все получалось на льду. А еще доставал его и на суше с разным ОФП — и еще сильнее гордился, что Бек вообще без труда научился делать все мостики, колечки и садится в шпагат! А Отабек просто умел и раньше!

— Мама отдала. С первого класса. Там почти все девчонки и все смеялись. Я же пришел поздно. Перерос. Говорили, что я весь деревянный, поэтому и Щелкунчик. Но мама и аже говорили, что талант и что им нравится. Музыку балетную слушали… Я все в студии терпел, а когда меня на праздничном концерте что-то из этого гадского «Щелкунчика» танцевать поставили, чуть с ума не сошел от радости! Не где-то сзади с краю, не для мебели!

— Ты меня обманул, ты все уже умел!

— Это не считается, на льду-то я никогда! А тут ты не спрашивал. Ты велел повторять — я повторял, мне не тяжело… На балете тяжелее было. Они смеются, дразнятся, а потом — раз! — и Хабиб в больницу попал, и меня вместо него поставили! А там сцена настоящая-настоящая! Занавески из бархата, свет в лицо! Только аксы… папа вообще не приехал, потому что работа. Я думал, не беда, меня мама снимет и все посмотрят потом, и папа, и аже. А мама пришла — и заснула. Я смотрю в зал, где она сидела, — а она спит! У Шуши тогда то зубы резались, то живот болел, плакала много, мама все с ней все время. Устала очень и заснула. Это я все потом понял, а тогда даже не помню, как дотанцевал, убежал и сам домой уехал. Раз на меня так скучно и противно смотреть, что спать хочется! Потом и оказалось, что другие родители всех сняли, и меня тоже, даже диск нам принесли и спрашивали, когда вернусь в студию, а я: «Никогда в жизни!» Даже поругались дома все! А осенью что, я пропустил столько, я бы в балете на второй год остался, еще бы сильнее стали смеяться, и мы все равно потом сюда переехали. Но этого «Щелкунчика» я на всю жизнь запомнил! И в школе на второй год останусь, наверно…

Радостные лимонадные шарики в носу у Юры один за другим давным-давно исчезли.

— Это не совсем балет, — тихо сказал он. — Это другое, на коньках все. На льду.

— Другое, — Отабек снова запустил руки в лохмы на макушке. — Наверно, красивое. Была бы школа тоже что-то другое…

— Если что-то не получается решать, давай я деда попрошу? Он, знаешь, какой умный!

Ничего сильно хорошего Юра не ждал от школы с самого начала: старшие троюродные братья и сестры и Леха с первого этажа очень много рассказывали! Юра пришел в первый класс не только умея читать-писать-считать, но и зная, что можно натереться солью, чтоб градусник показал высокую температуру и отпустили домой, как можно нанюхаться красного перца и остаться дома, потому что горло и сопли, что «химоза — зверская баба», куда надо прятаться курить, чтоб не спалили и что врать, если спалят, когда надо давать сдачи, а когда — очень быстро бегать…

А Отабек здесь оказался не то с другой планеты, не то просто у него в стране все такие, за что и поплатился. Хорошо, что у Юры глаз, как у орла, и быстренько увидел, как двое третьеклашек покрупнее наехали на его друга:

— Ты что, чуркес, совсем дебил?

— Нарваться хочешь?

Юра бы уже убегал, а Отабек все еще стоял и хлопал девчоночьими глазами.

— Отстаньте от него! — потребовал Юра. — И он не чуркес, он из Казахстана!

— Катись отсюда, памперс. Мало что этого дебила не спрашивают, так он всему классу такую падлу устроил!

— «А ви нам домашее задание забылы!» Придурок!

— Отстаньте от него, — снова потребовал Юра. — Он не знал!

— Отвали!

Наверно, Юру просто хотели оттолкнуть, но он оказался слишком легоньким и не отошел, а просто отлетел. А там Отабек, уже не хлопая глазами, а за секунду буквально и по-книжному потемнев лицом, бросился в бой. Юра в стороне тоже валялся недолго, и налетев на одного из обидчиков, вцепился, как клещ, пинался, царапался. Кусался, его дергали за волосы и пинали вроде в ответ, и все мешалось вокруг в орущую и визгливую кашу, из которой взгляд случайно выпилил знакомую рыжую макушку:

— Леха-а-а, помоги!

Леха аккуратно распутал человеческий клубок своими хоккейными ручищами, раздал подзатыльники части участников и зрителей, и уже тогда попался дежурной училке, которая немедленно захотела узнать «Стасенко! Что! Здесь! Творится?!»

— Ох и хороши! — припечатала их директорша. — Конец четверти, чуть-чуть осталось, а вы!

Юра и в самом деле был «хорош»: от рубашки немного оторвались рукав и две пуговицы, а правая щека горела, будто содранная об лед. Бек прижимал к носу холодный мокрый Лехин платок, зато и оба обидчика щеголяли расквашенными носами, а один еще и с наливающимся синяком у рта. Леха возвышался над младшеклассниками, как пальма над мартышками, и именно его заставили рассказывать, как было дело. Он честно рассказал, что видел, Юра только немного дополнил:

— Бек не виноват, что напомнил про домашку, а эти уроды на него накинулись, вдвоем!

— Плисецкий!

Юра засопел, чтоб не так сильно лезли в глаза слезы. И буркнул:

— Они все равно начали первые.

Елена Иванна накатала в дневнике полстраницы красной ручкой. Наверно, именно поэтому портфель казался таким тяжелым, когда Юра и Отабек шли домой.

— Юра, давай я зайду к вам. Ты обещал атасы, что без двоек, но это же не двойка!

Дедушка тоже сказал, что «хороши», а когда Юра сказал, что дед сам вместе с другом тоже с хулиганами дрались, то «Научил на свою голову!». Аккуратно поймал Отабека и пытавшегося улизнуть следом Юру с сумкой с коньками и велел («Отабек, мама дома? — Нет, на работе уже… — Ну и не выдумывай.») мыть руки и садиться сначала обедать, а потом уже бежать на коробку.

Наверно, это была какая-то хитрость — потому что оказалось, за компанию с Отабеком Юра хорошо ест не только свежие пирожки, но и обычную еду вроде борща и макарон с курицей. Или деду становилось обидно, что пока Отабек адаптировался в школе, Юра вовсю «адаптировался» у Отабека дома на вкусной домашней лапше и обалденных мантах тети Алии. Юра думал, от пережитых приключений ему ложка в рот не полезет, но и не заметил, как умял и первое, и картошку. И Отабек, наверно, тоже перенервничал — сидели, сопели, и только ложки туда-сюда, и на носах даже пот от горячего.

— Ну, мы пойдем. А то прогонят слишком быстро, а нам надо твизлы и скрестный шаг!

— Я уже спиной вперед не падаю!

— Деда, а давай Бека к Нине Сергевне возьмем? Ему ведь все равно костюма пока не надо будет, и анасы отдала Шушу в садик и работает!

— Отабек, тебе тоже нравится кататься?

— Нравится. А падать — не очень.

— Хочешь — тоже пойти на «Щелкунчика»? С Юрой?

Отабек моргнул смородинными глазами:

— С Юрой — хочу.

7.  
Дед Коля обещал, что все устроит, и Юра думал, что деду просто повезло недорого еще один билет. Бывает же, люди раздумывают идти куда-то… А дед «устроил»!

— Посижу и подожду вас здесь, шагайте давайте.

— Я не пойду! — сразу отказался Отабек. В честь культурного похода мама нарядила его в синий костюм с пиджаком и брюками, а на голову, наверно, вылила своего лака, чтоб истерзанные математикой волосы не торчали, а аккуратно лежали даже после шапки.

— Деда! Ты соврал!

— Я сказал — договорюсь, и договорился, чтоб разрешили дождаться. Посижу в тишине, почитаю вон. Шагайте уже!

— Это все из-за меня, я и не пойду! — Отабек даже притопнул ногой.

— Спорить они будут. Ну давайте все не пойдем, пусть всем будет одинаково!

На них все оглядывались и наверняка меж собой люди говорили, что таких громких-невоспитанных-противных детей точно не следовало сюда даже приводить. Перед тем, как заплакать, Отабек дергал ртом совсем как маленькая Шуша. Юра, если подумать, был не лучше.

— Плисецкий, ты, что ли? — обернулся на их скандал вроде бы незнакомый дядька. — Коль, ты?

Дед тоже обернулся и вроде даже слегка забыл, о чем только что шла речь:

— Яша?!

— В родные места потянуло, а? Что за шум, а драки нет?

Дядька был громкий, здоровенный, слегка квадратный — наверно, дедушкин приятель еще по хоккею.

— Воюем немножко.

— Он сказал нам идти, а сам без билета! Сказал, тут останется! — встрял Юра. — Чтоб мы пошли, а он тут!

— Оба, что ли, твои? А знаешь, давайте одевайтесь обратно!

— Яш, ты чего?

— Совершаю должностное преступление. Пользуюсь служебным положением. Пошли! И тихо мне!

Юра только моргнуть успел, представив, как через толпу пойдут обратно на улицу, а дед и его знакомый уже сворачивали в какой-то коридор. (Охраннику: «Костя, это мои!») Неприметная дверь почти полностью отрезала весь шум за их спинами.

— Так ты что, здесь?

— А куда я с этой подводной лодки денусь! Не спите, молодежь, ну!..

Приходилось не то что спать, приходилось бегом бежать за быстрыми хоккейными шагами, даже в боку закололо, по лестницам, по переходу, по еще одной лестнице, шум за полуоткрытыми дверями, где-то мат, где-то хохот, где-то разбилось стеклянное. В фойе все было украшено мишурой и в потолок упиралась абсолютно гигантская искусственная елка с огромными шариками и с толпой фотографирующегося народа. Тут из всей мишуры — только наляпанные на одной из стен снежинки из бумаги. Возможно, эти снежинки прилепили, еще и чтоб спрятать плохо смытую надпись «Никифоров — ко…» Раскрашенная девушка посреди коридора — в блестящем платье, коньках в чехлах и с телефоном:

-…да я узвонилась!

— Кать, ну куда я с этой подводной лодки! Щас усажу своих только! — отмахнулся квадратный Яша и понесся дальше, предупреждая через плечо:

— Лед холодный, сидите одетые. Кому в туалет — там дверь прямо рядом будет. И под ногами у людей чтоб не вертеться. И будете фотографировать — не забудьте, в сеть не выкладывайте! Попович, тохес подвинь! Рассаживаемся!

Это оказалась не какая-то особенная трибуна, а обычная скамейка, с которой, если протянуть руку, то можно достать до бортика, за которым уже лед.

Где-то буквально над головами шумели и рассаживались люди, издали на верхних трибунах вообще будто муравьи, мимо пронеслась туда-обратно, стуча чехлами, уже виденная Катя. Юра (и Отабек тоже) оглядывались по сторонам, открыв рты. Что там не фотографировать, даже дышать-то получалось через раз! Одно дело — смотреть всякие шоу и соревнования и совсем другое — оказаться совсем внутри. На всякий случай Юра взял Отабека за руку, уже рассеянно вовсю тянувшуюся к приглаженным волосам.

— Ну? Не похоже на балет ваш, правда же!

— Похоже. На тот, когда ждать за сценой, — Бек нерешительно поехал в стороны уголками рта. — Какой здесь каток… огромный просто. И как поглаженный.

— Будет перерыв — увидишь, как его на самом деле гладят! — пообещал Юра.

А потом свет начал потихоньку гаснуть и представление началось.

Ждали своих подарков Маша с братом и сестрой, танцевали у елки солдатики и куклы (одна из кукол — та самая Катя).

Выскользнул в луч прожектора Щелкунчик в уродливой маске и с «деревянными» движениями. А следом, за словами рассказчика, появился и Мышиный король. Юра сразу узнал его по длинным белым волосам, даже разрисованного. Вот вроде бы знаешь, что обычный человек с костюмом и красками на лице, и что это просто спектакль, а почему-то по спине и рукам передернуло ледяным холодом до поднявшихся дыбом мелких волосков. Мышиный король был настоящим и страшным, не уродливый, а именно страшный. Хищник, у него коньки в прыжке было слышно сквозь музыку — шух! — будто когти или зубы!

— Это просто так нарочно, чтоб страшный, — сказал у плеча Отабек и тогда Юра немножко отмер. А история шла своим ходом дальше.

Куда-то сбежал, а потом оказался на льду этот самый Попович, которому дедушкин Яша велел подвинуться до начала, сам дедушкин знакомый уходил и возвращался, и они с дедом о чем-то вполголоса говорили, вроде даже проскользнуло «Лиличка», ото льда и в самом деле сильно несло холодом… Юра почти не слышал. В антракте, когда люди с трибун немного расползлись, а на лед прямо мимо них с Отабеком, просто рукой дотронуться, выкатилась машина-ресурфейсер, то отвыкшие от большого света глаза даже немного слезились.

Юра и потом сказал, что, наверно, все от зажженного света, а дедушка переживал, что Юра просто сильно замерз и наверняка простудился, насидевшись там, возле большого льда. Дедушкин знакомый отмахнулся от всех возражений, что пора и честь знать, велел отзвониться — предупредить, что приедут попозже, и потянул весь прицеп из деда Коли и Юры с Отабеком куда-то снова по коридорам, в большую комнату, где вдоль стен были сдвинуты скамейки (кажется, это оказалась не большая комната, а маленький спортзал) и где были накрыты сдвинутые в один разномастные столы. Вот там, да под горячий чай и вообще в тепле стало понятно, намерзлись почти как на улице. Но как намерзлись — так и согрелись.

Взрослые наливали себе и друг другу не столько чая, сколько из бутылок, Юра и Отабек поклевали-поклевали мелкие бутербродики, а потом обнаглели и потихоньку уперли в угол картонную тарелку с шоколадными конфетами. Никто не заметил: людей тут было много. Кто-то в костюмах, а кто-то в обычной одежде, со смехом, с шумом, непонятными разговорами и снова смехом. Дед и его знакомый тоже вроде осели в углу, но не с конфетами, а с алкогольной бутылкой и тоже говорили-говорили…

— Ничего не слипнется? — спросил взрослый с богатырской фамилией Попович, выбрал две конфеты (самые вкусные — в зеленых обертках) и ушел наливать себе из бутылок.

Слипнется или нет, а выпитый чай дал о себе знать, и вот на обратном-то пути Юра и Отабек слегка заблудились. Кажется, пропустили нужный поворот, и тут оказалось, что как будто все огромное здание успело слегка обезлюдеть. Попадавшиеся двери оказывались закрытыми. Если бы можно было вернуться обратно по своим следам, то Юра бы вернулся, но какие тут могут быть следы? Еще и лампочка в коридоре начала с противным гудением помаргивать.

— Я один раз видел, — Отабек сказал почти шепотом, — как вот почти так начинался ужастик.

— Не напугаешь!

Но голос у Юры прозвучал совсем пискляво. Да и друг, кажется, не собирался пугать, потому что сам явно был не в своей тарелке. Длинная лампочка под потолком ярко мигнула и погасла. Кажется «Бежим!» одновременно закричали оба.

Ох как пробежались! По повороту, по резиновым дорожкам, и затормозили только когда за следующим оказались перед сваленными матами, на которых сидел человек.

То есть, вроде человек.

То есть, Юра почти с перепуганным «Ааа!» кинулся обратно, когда сообразил, что это просто в своем костюме, с бутылкой в руке и с несмытой краской на лице развалился себе Мышиный король.

— Испугались? — довольно поинтересовался он.

— Хорошо, что в туалете уже были, — согласился Бек.

— А почему не со всеми, а тут? — Юра показал на бутылку.

— Да так вышло, — Мышиный король пожал плечами.

— Это вы из-за серебряной медали расстраиваетесь до сих пор, — понял Юра. — А я узнал вас по хвосту! Вы были самый лучший! Вы — Никифоров!

Серебряный медалист оглянулся назад и даже ощупал сзади костюм руками, видно, на предмет хвоста, а потом стал смеяться. И сразу стал как-то не сильно старше Лехи, стало видно, что у него тоже почти еще не растет шерсть на лице, зато замазан прыщ под носом.

— Вы были очень выразительный! И у вас замечательный флип! — поделился измышлениями Отабек. — А вашего Мышиного короля Юра даже испугался! Только вот это вот не надо. В следующий раз будет золото.

Мышиный король Никифоров снова смеялся так, что даже немного заплакал, вытер глаза рукавом, убрав слезы вместе с краской и сообразил:

— Блин, костюм же! Загрызут теперь!

Рукав быстренько оттерли от грима нашедшимся платком («Там не сопли прилипли, честно, там жвачка!»), и Никифоров спросил у Бека:

— А сам? Катаешься?

— Я его учу понемножку, — слегка задрал нос Юра. — Если бы учил вместо школы и не приходилось еще и тренироваться самому! И если бы хоккеисты с коробки не выгоняли…

Никифоров снова потянулся расписными рукавами к размазанному блестками лицу — привычка у него это, что ли, как у Бека в любой ситуации тянуться к волосам? — а потом предложил:

— А пошли на лед, нас точно никто сейчас не погонит!

— Мы без коньков.

— Я знаю, где взять!

Умом, конечно, Юра понимал, что это или похоже на сон, или за все можно нехило огрести, но больше — офигевал от творящейся вокруг сказки.

Киношной, новогодней.

Когда сначала — ехали с билетами куда-то в дальние ряды и ревели, поняв, что дед сам решил отказаться от представления, а теперь — только что откружившийся вроде праздник на самом деле продолжался, и полны шоколада рот и карманы, и Никифоров — тот-самый-Никифоров! — на самом деле припер где-то раздобытые коньки, помогает зашнуроваться и сам тоже шнуруется почти на ощупь, потому что слабого дежурного света не хватает, а потом все втроем вылетают на лед. На огромный, настоящий.

— Ну, пошли!

Попробовать непривычные коньки — чужие, но по размеру, намотать круг-другой по непривычному, сказочной зеркальности льду. Ох же, даже ветер в ушах на самом деле свистит — вот как тут можно разогнаться! И все — в почти темноте, будто на коробке под фонарем.

Можно дождаться Отабека и немножко погоняться с ним, можно велеть ему сделать все выученные шаги, а можно самому похвастаться и прыгать наперегонки с самим Никифоровым — у этого только белый хвост и коньки — вшух! — попробуй, догони! Догнать не получилось, и локтем даже сквозь свитер получилось треснуться ощутимо. Никифоров подлетел, поднял, потряс слегка:

— Живой?

— А что мне сделается, — соврал Юра, потихоньку еще раз потерев ушибленное. С другого краю подлетел Отабек, отряхнул с рукава оставшуюся ледяную крошку. Никифоров, подумав, закружил их двоих, и в конце концов свалились все трое, только куда мягче.

— А еще у нас коньки у всех бабские.

Валялись и ржали, будто не посреди спорткомплекса, а где-то на горке у школы.

— Витя, я тебя когда-нибудь убью, — тяжело сказал от выхода дедушкин знакомый Яша. — Мы их обыскались!

— Ой, — Юра понял, что телефон оставил в кармане куртки и саму куртку — в том мелком спортзале, где взрослые веселились после выступления. Дедушка за спиной у этого Яши был, кажется, сердитый. — Ой…

Он уже приготовился пообещать не забывать переложить телефон в карман джинсов, и потихоньку вместе с Никифоровым, теперь похожим на Леху в кабинете ругающейся директорши, свалить со льда, когда этот самый Яша остановил:

— Юра, значит. А еще раз прыгнуть, только не дурить?

Что «не дурить» — это значит не пытаться сделать столько же оборотов, сколько Никифоров, было понятно сразу.

Юра, видя, что вроде как дело обошлось, поднялся, раскатился и прыгнул, а потом снова прыгнул, а потом закрутился, хотя тот дяденька Яша его не просил.

— Коль, а не хотите тут, пока праздники, при свете дня заехать показаться? Гены-то пальцем не задавишь, а! Далеко пойдет пацан… Никифоров, ты куда собрался? Я с тобой еще поговорю! Коль, вам, ездить, конечно, будет не ближний свет, но время нормальное и база…

Огромный зеркальный лед, который будет теперь не только для всяких хвостатых Никифоровых и праздничных танцев, но и Юрин. Вот это был бы подарок! Юра выдохнул и замотал головой:

— Не надо! Или берите двоих, потому что я без Бека не пойду, он со мной! А тут ему будет дорого, у него мама только что работать пошла.

Дяденька Яша озадаченно обернулся к деду:

— Плисецкий, а помнишь, нас в общежитии называли «два еврея»? Ну, и кто из нас еврей теперь? Сам пролез, своих протащит…

— Фельцман! — гаркнул дед. — Фельцман, ша, пока я тоже ничего не вспомнил!

— Мелким оптом, двое по цене одного, Яков Львович, соглашайтесь, пока никто не разобрал! — весело подсказал Никифоров.

— Витя!.. Коль, тут до тридцать первого то шоу, то просто елки будут, а вот в каникулы народ рассосется праздновать… Витя, раз ты даже в пьяном виде так рвешься на лед, второго придешь вместе вот с ними! Будет тебе «мелкий опт»!

Юра честно думал, что давно глубокая ночь и что утром он непременно будет гадать, а не приснилось ли ему все это, но когда доехали до дома, оказалось, что всего-то десять вечера. Их вместе с Никифоровым забрал один водитель, и Виктор на переднем сиденье сразу задремал.

— А Виктор не проедет свой дом? — осторожно спросил Отабек.

— Не проспит, доедем — подниму этого алконавта, — ответил человек из-за руля.

Виктор, не открывая глаз, пробормотал:

— Нет, пап, не сплю, просто устал!

Юра, наверно, тоже устал, но какой там сон! Когда вечер — полный вечер подарков, и не тех, которые можно съесть или потерять (хотя конфет в зеленой фольге взрослые «девчонки» тоже навручали полную коробку. Хотя еще и тискали и сюсюкались, будто с детсадовцами!) — даже голова кружилась! Потому что был сказочный «Щелкунчик» и сказочные выкрутасы на настоящей спортивной арене (и в отличной компании!), а второго января на эту самую арену Юра и Отабек придут «при свете дня», чтоб, может, там и остаться.

Потька даже в коридор выбежал, так обрадовался пришедшим хозяевам, и тут же с мявом умчался на кухню к своим мискам, дед ласково назвал кота «оглоед» и ушел следом, Юра вместе с Отабеком дошли до четвертого этажа и там решительно пихнул ему в руки коробку:

— Пусть Шуша и Ильяс тоже!

Бек немного хлопал своими смородинными глазами, потом дверь без всякого звонка открыла его мама. Будто уже давно ждала в прихожей:

— Ну, не наговорились еще?

— Не, я домой! До свидания! — Юра начал спускаться по лестнице, и голос Отабека догнал его между вторым и третьим:

— Юра-а-а! А пошли с нами завтра за елкой! Завтра аксы дома будет, мы сразу утром!

— Юра, ты или туда, или сюда уже, — сказал дедушка со второго этажа.

Бек сбежал вниз уже в тапках и расстегнутый, а Юра поднялся на несколько ступенек обратно:

— Давай! Ертеңге дейін!

— Сау болыңыз!

И домой.

Вечер был какой-то длинный и невероятно замечательный. А завтра наверняка будет еще лучше. Будто наколдовал кто-то, но не сейчас, а раньше — чтоб именно с Юрой столкнулся мальчик в девчоночьей шапке и хоккейных коньках. Ота-бек. Бек. А завтра — за елкой, ух поскорее бы это завтра наступило!

8.  
Елку распаковали еще в прошлые выходные. Она у деда и Юры была старая, пластмассовая, «еще бабушкина». Кололась елка совсем как настоящая. И некоторые игрушки были еще с тех времен: пластмассовые Дед Мороз со Снегурочкой, три витые подвесные сосульки и космонавт, Настенька и Красная Шапочка, которые на прищепках. Чтоб они крепче держались на этих самых прищепках, за низ их когда-то давно примазали синим пластилином. Дедушка утверждал, что так сделала мама Юры. И на старых черно-белых фотографиях мама стояла как раз под этой елкой: банты на коротких хвостиках, платье девочки-снежинки с пришитой по краю мишурой, сандальки на ремешках… Одна и со своей мамой, Юриной бабушкой Катей, которая молодая, с высокой с прической и с брошкой на воротнике, и с папой (дедом Колей), тоже насквозь молодым… Дальше на фотографиях бабушки уже не было, и маме никто не пришивал мишуру на платье. Чем старше мама становилась, тем почему-то меньше было и ее фотографий — вроде бы цветные, а все темные и размазанные. Потом — да, фотографии сделались получше, но уже какие-то слишком яркие, будто ненастоящие, и совсем мало, и из них только две — где вместе с Юрой. А потом на фотографиях уже один Юра. Цветные и черно-белые, и их много, много… Иногда становилось страшно и грустно, что на них нет деда, и вдруг однажды после него тоже останется только пустота в альбоме.

А иногда Юра мечтал, что накопит на хороший фотоаппарат и пойдет фотографировать все-все и всех-всех вокруг.

Например, он точно бы сфотографировал, как спит в ногах Потька: пузо кверху и раскинул в стороны лапы. И какое красное небо за окнами — Юра проснулся, когда еще не рассвело и когда к Отабеку бежать было рано, за елкой — тем более. И свою елку бы сфотографировал, и Настеньку с космонавтом — эти игрушки были с поцарапанной краской, будто в морщинках от старости, а у космонавта еще и на шлеме в надписи «СССР» буква «Р» почти отвалилась… Юра подумал-подумал, взял из карандашницы красный маркер и слегка букву подновил; вот так проснулся пораньше — и важное дело сделано! А потом, пока подошло время, все равно пришлось хотя бы немного кашу и молоко, потому что завтрак пропускать нельзя, особенно спортсменам.

В отличие от двери на четвертом этаже, Отабеку до звонка у Юриной двери тянуться не приходилось, а именно его звонок Юра бы узнал из миллиона других. Он гукал длинным гудком, и это значит — надо скорее бежать к двери, ведь Бек!

— Ты еще кушаешь? — удивился Отабек, уже одетый в уличное.

Юра запрыгал по квартире, сразу пытаясь и в свитер, и найти носки, и не наступить на хвост скачущему под ногами Потьке; дед поймал и велел сначала под свитер не футболку, а водолазку, и носки выдал колючие шерстяные, будто там совсем мороз и какая-нибудь тайга, в которой елку предстоит вырубить.

Ох, а дед прав оказался — на улице и вправду морозило! Не чуть-чуть и слегка, а так, что даже налетевший за вчерашний вечер снег теперь сахарно скрипел под сапогами. И все еще слегка розовое от проснувшегося солнца, и изо рта вырывался пар.

Казалось, с Отабеком Юра знаком был уже лет сто, но еще ни разу не видел его папы — папа приходил поздно, уходил рано, а иногда в гостях у Бека надо было вести себя тихо, потому что папа работал ночью и спит. Почему-то представлялся косоглазый усатый дядька в вышитой шубе, мохнатой шапке, как в кино (правда, вроде бы это кино было про Монголию) — на шерстяной, будто Потька, лошади и с орлом на плече… А он оказался совсем обычным, в таких же очках, как Ильяс, а шапка — вязаная. С помпошкой. И, конечно, не на лошади, а сам вместо коня, запряженный в санки с Шушей.

— Сәлем!

Папа Отабека улыбался в точности как Отабек: у него один из зубов был немного кривым, а улыбка разъезжалась во все стороны.

— Здравствуй-здравствуй. Ты друг Отабека, Юра?

Зато говорил совсем не так «кругло» — не отличить от речи соседей или одноклассников.

В большие супермаркеты дед сам не особо-то любил ходить, говорил, народу много и бестолково все, и Юру тоже старался не брать. Хотя там ехать было всего три остановки! Да и пешком оказалось очень даже быстро: только успевай за санками, которые по очереди катили тетя Алия и дядя Данияр, это Ильясу с его длинными ногами было хорошо. Ильяс зевал и говорил, что лучше бы остался спать дальше, потому что елка — это для детей… А потом шаг-шаг — и только догоняй его, вперед всех помчался!

Народу, даром что утро, было и в самом деле много. Родители Отабека даже на всякий случай повторили, где соберутся, если потерялись, и что надо попросить объявить по громкому внутреннему радио — даже если телефон в кармане… Пока они так говорили, Ильяс успел пропасть, и нашелся уже только возле елок.

Вроде и недолго в магазине пробыли, и кроме елки в тележке оказалось совсем мало чего плюс уставшая Шуша — а времени прошло полно и ноги немного гудели, как после долгой тренировки. И в животе тоже начинало гудеть, тогда папа Отабека принес для всех пончиков с шоколадной и с белой начинкой, которые ели прямо на скамейке под ненастоящей, огромной, как была в фойе спорткомплекса, елкой со светящимися оленями и пластмассовыми шариками, ели из коробки и немытыми руками, просто слегка вытеревшись о салфетки. Почти как монгольцы из кино.

По дороге обратно коробку с елкой и пакеты с магазинным рисунком везли в санках, а Шуша ехала на плечах у папы. Санки вез бухтящий про птиц и тройки Ильяс — Отабек и Юра старались ему помочь, но приходилось хотя бы не отставать. Какой там мороз! Вспотели, будто мохнатые лошади, только пар изо ртов. Будто в какой-нибудь деревне, по снегу (пусть не по сугробам, а по гладко утоптанному и местами довольно грязному) из леса везли домой санки с елкой.

Зато тащить наверх досталось всем: елку, пакеты, санки и немного начинающую капризничать Шушу. Так в квартиру и ввалились, только тащивший и наверх санки Ильяс тоже начал капризничать, что ездовых студентов вместо ездовых собак использовать — это перебор. Тетя Алия отмахивалась: зато вот как погуляли! Дядя Данияр смеялся, что тут даже ездовые доценты попадаются, а брать на всех машину, чтоб потом вдруг через месяц пришлось бы пристраивать перед Канадой — вот это точно перебор.

Юру позвали обедать, но он сказал, что дедушка, наверно, очень ждет. А дома, вместо торопливых рассказов про огромный торговый центр, кучи игрушек и подарков, украшения в больших ящиках и мишуры, пончиков с шоколадным кремом и котовьи расчески в отделе зоотоваров — первым делом Юра пробежал в комнату вытащил с антресолей старую, «еще бабушкину», карту мира. Где Казахстан, кстати, с ними был еще одной страной со смешным названием… И точно, Юра не ошибался ведь: Канада была верхушкой от Америки.

Вдруг. Через месяц. Перед Канадой, которая в Америке.

Дед Коля сказал из кухни идти есть суп и еще что-то, и Юра пошел, только слушал деда будто сквозь вату, а когда дедушка обернулся, не дождавшись ответа, что там такого интересного-то было, то слезы просто уже сами падали в тарелку. А слова падали вперемешку — и про машину, и про вдруг Канаду через месяц… Как же так?! Если второго дядя Яша звал их двоих? Если их двоих даже не всегда сразу прогоняли с коробки? Если в школе они как на войне друг за друга?! Юра думал, родители Отабека как те казахстанцы, что торгуют на рынке фруктами и одеждой, а папа сказал про Канаду и что доцент — это ведь значит начальник, да?.. Почему? Зачем так далеко?

А дед на такое «почему?» — только по голове гладил:

— Но ведь Канада-то потом и вдруг, Юрочка?

— Какой дурак от Америки откажется!

Юра понемногу успокоился, хотя и мысленно пожелал всей Америке провалиться. Потому что своих казахстанцев он американцам не хочет отдавать! Потому что он сам любит дружиться с Отабеком, или кушать лапшу тети Алии, а у Ильяса выучил такие казахские слова, которыми не ругались даже взрослые хоккеисты, и никогда-никогда не будет в гостях шуметь (даже когда играть в приставку), чтоб не мешать их папе, и даже Шушу с ее нытьем и куклами будет терпеть хоть всю жизнь…

Гукнул звонок. Не по-отабековски гукнул.

— Николай Палыч, вы выйдете? Зрасьте! — загудел в коридоре Леха.

— Юра, со мной пойдешь?

Дед обувался в толстые, просто дубовые, валенки — значит, собирался надолго.

— Не. Я сейчас, наверно, к Беку, они собирать елку будут…

— Дверь на ключ все равно закрой. И не допоздна там сиди, маленькой спать надо.

Юра дождался, пока хлопнет дверь, потом решительно отодвинул оставшиеся полтарелки остывшего супа и выскочил в прихожую. Подумал, убежал в комнату — к новой елке наверняка подойдет новый, на той неделе купленный шарик. Шарик еще не нашел места на Юриной елке и так и лежал в своей коробке, от шаловливых когтей Потьки подальше поставленной в сервант. К чайной посуде, фарфоровой балеринке и старой, «еще бабушкиной», картинке на деревянной доске. На этой картинке кудрявый дяденька на коне длинной палкой прибивал длинного дракона. Георгий. Как бабушкин папа. «И твой тоже вроде покровитель, Юрочка».

Кстати, кроме взрослого Георгия там на коне сидел еще и мальчик в смешной шапке с кувшином в руках; имени его Юра не знал, но заговорить решился именно с ним.

— Вообще я не очень во все вот это верю, и я даже не крещеный, потому что это дело для бабушек, а ее нету, но, пожалуйста, можно, чтоб Бек никуда не уезжал? В смысле, чтоб в другую страну насовсем не ездил? Ну, хотя бы не так далеко, чтоб не на машине до Алматы, а на самолете и в Америку? А я… ну…

Пообещать было особо-то нечего: слушаться, не говорить плохих слов и съедать суп было как-то вообще по-детсадовски.

— А я никогда его не брошу. Даже из-за красивой балерины. А если его не возьмут тоже тренироваться в ледовый дворец, то тоже не буду туда ходить, вот пусть все эти дяди Яши и Викторы хоть узовутся! — Юра даже топнул ногой и испугался собственной страшной клятвы. Если бы из люстры ударила молния и он провалился сейчас сквозь пол прямо к Лешкиным родителям на первый этаж, то не удивился бы.

Но не провалился. И мальчик с кувшином и кудрявый Георгий ничего тоже не ответили, но вроде и не возражали. Юра забрал коробку с разрисованным заснеженными избушками шариком, ключ с вешалки сунул в карман и, смешно шлепая задниками немного великоватых тапок с тигриными мордами, пошел на четвертый этаж. А Отабек открыл на стук так сразу, будто ждал под дверью.

9.  
Новый Год начинался в полночь, но его аппетитный запах уже с утра начинал просачиваться и-за всех дверей в доме: чем-то вареным, жареным, апельсиновым и печено-сладким. Обычно у Юры праздновалось все довольно просто — салат с соленым огурцом и горошком в вазочке на столе, жареная курица с картошкой, для Юры — конфеты и апельсины в вазочке, для дедушки еще и шипучее вино в фигуристой зеленой бутылке. Огоньки на старой колючей елке, по телевизору весь день старое и новое кино вперемешку. Вечером начинали звонить поздравлять тетя Алена и дедушкины друзья с работы — Юре желали слушаться, расти и хорошо учиться, деду желали здоровья. В прошлом году Юра в первый раз досидел у стола, не засыпая, до самой полночи, когда по телевизору гремели отсчитывающие полночь московские часы, а потом в окно смотрел, как на дворе запускают цветные петарды. Дедушка ругался, что баловство все это, а вдруг что подожжет или в глаз попадет?.. Юра кивал, конечно, но в глубине души сам был бы не против бабахнуть разноцветными искрами на полдвора.

А в этом году все пошло странно: перед праздником дед вытащил во двор на снег хлопать ковер. Сначала ковер перевернутым расстилали прямо поверх сугроба, потом топали по нему (Юра добежал позвал Отабека и они вдвоем скакали по ковру до тех пор, пока не набили снега себе во все сапоги, рукава и карманы), потом колотили ковер выбивалкой, а потом дед развешивал ковер на турник и выбивал еще раз, пока остальные участники удивлялись, какой же серый квадрат остался на снегу…

Потом салата с огурцами и горошком дед настругал такую гору, что для него пришлось взять большую стеклянную вазу, и мандаринов с апельсинами горка не помещалась вместе с конфетами, а еще в толстом лотке (не тот, который кошачий, а который белый железный с картинкой на крышке) спрятанное пока в холодильнике стояло мясо в желе. Накануне варилось весь день; вечером Потька обожрался обрезков так, что свой сухой корм в миске попытался закопать лапой, и потом на всю ночь, вместо чтоб побегать между комнатами и немного подрать диван, залег у Юры под боком и, кажется, даже храпел во сне…

— Деда, — догадался Юра, — у нас что, у нас гости будут? Тетя Алена?

— Ты не помнишь, они же пятого обещали — когда Диму с Сашей поедут в часть навещать.

Дедушка даже достал костюм из шкафа, и вот тогда Юра немного занервничал тоже: чем больше в праздники гостей, тем больше перепадет в личное пользование шоколадок, хоть до весны можно есть, но взрослые гости, как когда-то вроде приходили к маме, те могут чего доброго попросить рассказать стишок. Еще и табуретку вытащат на середину комнаты!

— Про елочку рассказывать не буду! — предупредил он на всякий случай.

— Ты ж взрослый вроде?

Вот у Отабека Шуша, наоборот, обязательно ловила всех свежепришедших и всем рассказывала: «Наша елка велика, наша елка высока!». А особо удачно попавшимся еще и хвасталась «ёжовым» платьем и плясала. «Артистка!» — так про нее говорил дед Коля.

Елка в шестнадцатой квартире действительно была «велика и высока», и съела почти все место отгороженного шкафом «зала», но так было даже лучше — например, спрятаться и потом вдвоем выползти из-под нее с воем и лаем. Никто на это не покупался, но все старательно пугались. Под нее же родители Отабека еще с самого утра наскладывали пестрых пакетов, и никто не пытался заглянуть заранее — Юра подумал-подумал и принес положил туда же завернутые в разноцветную бумагу сушилки с медвежьими мордашками. Других перед праздниками не нашлось, только на совсем здоровенные коньки вроде Лехиных, а Юра вон с тиграми таскает — и красота. И на Бека эти медведики были немного похожи.

Спать днем Юра не стал — он что, детсадовец? Взрослый уже, раз праздновать, так праздновать! В костюм не в костюм, а в любимые штаны и футболку нарядился. Потька надевать бантик отказался, и вообще жизнь у кота была полная огорчений — елку, чтоб не уронил, хозяева привязали к батарее, да еще и наслушавшись страшилок у ветеринара, не стали развешивать вкусно шуршащую мишуру в открытом доступе. Лазить по елке не дали, попробовать салат и колбасу на столе не разрешили. Да еще и когда пришли гости, то не дали прошмыгнуть мимо ног прямиком в подъезд.

— Ой, — с пола пискнул Юра, прижимая к себе вовремя пойманного недовольного кота, — дядя Яша, здравствуйте!

Юра оглянулся на тетеньку в сером пальто и длинных сапогах на каблуке:

— А вы тогда Лиличка, да?

Тетенька эта была немолодая и будто чем-то недовольная, со строгим носом и хмурыми выщипанными бровями, похожая на Лешкину «зверскую химозу». На своих каблуках она возвышалась эдаким циркулем.

— Сәлем! Ой. То есть, здравствуйте.

А потом тетенька совсем не обиделась на это «Лиличка», наклонилась к Юре и вдруг — улыбнулась. И сразу исчезла строгость, и мелкие морщинки на лице стали морщинками от улыбки, от нее сладко-горько пахло красивыми духами и голос оказался красивым и очень молодым:

— Здравствуй, Юра.

Дедушкины гости не только привезли какой-то рыбу, салат и вторую гору мандаринов, но и сразу, не заморачиваясь фокусами про ДедМороза и ожиданием полуночи, вручили Юре коробку со здоровенным радиоуправляемым кораблем и вторую коробку — с двумя световыми мечами из кино, и третью — с разными конфетами. Конфеты Юра съел три или четыре, а потом-таки положил свои подарки ждать времени под елку. По телевизору вроде говорили что-то праздничное, и шло какое-то кино, но никто не смотрел в экран, а звук почти убрали, потому что все говорили сами. Сначала дедушка и его гости иногда молчали, и Юре было за них неловко, потом взрослые выпили вина и стали говорить больше и немного громче, перебивая друг друга и смеясь; вспоминать всякие истории из старой жизни. Когда дедушка и дядя Яша были соседями в общежитии и сначала делали друг другу гадости, а потом постоянно попадали в какие-то истории. Лиличка смеялась своим молодым смехом и иногда совсем как тетя Алена закрывала Юре уши. Обычно именно после таких закрываний хохот начинался самый громкий. Юра съел немного каждого несладкого блюда, отодвинул нацелившегося Потьку от рыбы, вытащил еще немного конфет и мандаринов и вместе с мандаринами забрался на диван с ногами. Хорошо, тепло, елка мигает — праздник удался! Он слегка, кажется, придремал, да и дедушка с друзьями сами чуть-чуть не пропустили, когда главный дядька из Москвы начал говорить про непростой год. «Лиля, шампанское!» «Погоди, на балконе!»

— Деда! — встрепенулся Юра. — Мне тоже налей!

И под «Ого!» дяди Яши пояснил:

— Детского же, оно вон стоит!

Налить шампанское, бабахнув пробкой в стену, как раз успели до боя часов, чокнулись «С наступающим!» — и тут Юра вспомнил, что надо обязательно молча загадывать желание. Как назло, в голове оказалась пустота, а кораблик с управлением уже и так лежал под елкой, и началась почти паника — что там говорят, здоровье главное? Тогда пусть главное дедушка и кот не болеют! И что там еще? Ну, для себя?! Вертолетик? Крутой телефон, или нет, сразу компьютер? Крутую взрослую черную футболку с звериной мордой, как у Ильяса? Не то, не то, не то! А для себя совсем ничего не желалось, потому что хотелось только чтоб второго числа дядя Яша взял к себе кататься вместе с Юрой и Отабека. Чтоб они после школы уезжали вместе на тренировки и потом обратно вместе ехали в автобусе, и утром снова вместе в школу, а когда вырастут и будут учиться, то чтоб как дед и дядя Яша жили в одном общежитии, только ссориться не будут даже из-за балерин, или пусть не будет тренировок, но Отабек никуда не уедет, или… Московские часы громко бомкнули в последний раз и началась песня про священную державу, дед Коля и дядя Яша запели про союз нерушимый, а желание так и осталось или незагаданным. Или…

Еще про славься страна в телевизоре не замолкло, а звонок гукнул по-отабековски, и сам Отабек, весь будто сплошной загаданный подарок, оказался на пороге в криво накинутых куртке и так и не отстиравшейся до белого шапке:

— Ты не спишь! Тогда, ну, вот! Это Аяз-ата передать велел! — Он сунул Юре в руки немного помятый нарядный сверток, залепленный скотчем. — А пошли тогда с нами во двор, там петарды!

— Деда! — Юра оглянулся на дверь в комнату, — деда, а можно мы с Бекиными родителями пойдем посмотрим салют?

— Не отходите от дома! — всполошился дед. — А то вдруг прилетит в глаз?

От дома они и вправду не отходили. Запускать «жужжалки» с папой разрешалось только Ильясу. Потом попросили разрешения посмотреть, что там запускают за домом и у соседних, и за углом Отабек вытащил из криво застегнутого кармана целую «батарею»:

— А давай сами бабахнем?

— Давай!

От соседних домов было видно плохо, а тут вообще никто не взрывал и никто не шатался поблизости — значит, и не наябедничают. Только посреди кое-как припаркованных выделялась одна чистенькая машинка с пришпиленным на крышу здоровенным бантом, но и возле нее никто не ходил.

— Какой-нибудь тетке в подарок пригнали?

«Батарею» воткнули в сугроб, долго чиркали плохо загорающимися спичками, чуть не прожгли рукав куртки, и подожглось оно вяло. Наверно, намокло от снега. Юра даже хотел предложить подойти посмотреть, не погасло ли, когда «батарея» таки начала стрелять. Не вверх, а вбок!

Полюбоваться не очень получилось, потому что лежа лицом в снегу и прикрыв голову руками, как в фильме про войну, много не налюбуешься, да еще и машина с бантиком, кажется, получив заряд, принялась противно на весь дом выть.

— Юра, — После грохота обычный голос Бека показался Юре шепотом. — Юра, пошли отсюда, кажется, мы сейчас дострелялись…

Вернуться они не успели — из-за угла выбежал папа Бека.

— А мы только посмотреть, что тут грохнуло!

Поверил или нет дядя Данияр — неизвестно. Зато он пикнул брелоком в руке и машина с бантиком замолчала. Оглянулся и попросил:

— Маме и Ильясу не говорите пока. Завтра сюрприз чтоб.

— Вот тебе и тетке подарок.

— Весь дом перебудил этот сюрприз…

Юру немного не оставляло ощущение, что легко отделались. Очень легко. До самого парадного не оставляло, и поджилки, если они есть, то точно немного тряслись еще.

А потом просто как накрыло. Дядя Данияр купил машину, чтоб всем был сюрприз. Он купил машину. Значит, никакой Канады через месяц не будет? Значит, про что там успел придумать или попросить второпях Юра — оно и вправду? Сбывается? Да?

— Больше никогда не буду ничего запускать сам, — очень по-взрослому и тихо сказал Бек. — Машину аксы чуть не поцарапали. И сами чуть не прибились.

Надо сказать, обещание Бек не нарушил ни разу за все каникулы, потому что вообще все свои обещания держал. И даже честно сказал маме, где прожег куртку, но уже потом, конечно.

А пока — всласть повалялись и покидались в снегу у коробки вместе с такими же не спящими в праздник — в том числе и взрослыми, зашли к Юре и немного объелись мандаринами, и вместе рассматривали фотографии в подаренной Отабеком синей книжке с катающимися парниками на обложке, потому что Бек еще не читал ее сам… Потом уже стали собираться на такси дядя Яша и Лиличка, дедушка ушел их провожать, а за Отабеком зашел Ильяс и спросил, есть ли у Бека совесть.

Казалось, что заснуть будет невозможно, но Юра как только лег, потеснив на подушке кота, так сразу перед глазами замельтешили огоньки и сугробы у коробки, а по льду на коробке каталась Лиличка, только совсем еще не старая и в белом балетном платье, и еще Мышиный король танцевал со своим белым хвостом и прыжками, потому что «Щелкунчик»… А Юра и Бек сидели на машине с бантиком и по волшебству запускали в небо огни, которые бабахали далеко за окном праздничными салютами.

Новый год наступил. Каким-то он будет?

10.  
Кто бы вы думали, встретил Юру и Отабека утром второго числа на катке?

Нет, дядя Яша, конечно, тоже пришел, но к маленьким стеклянным дверям и сидящему возле дверей дядьке в военной форме встречать гостей вышел уже знакомый Никифоров. Даже не в куртке, а прямо в футболке и трениках

— А я думал, дядя Яша просто шутил, чтоб вместе с нами.

— Он и шутил, а я вчера вечером вернулся и мне уже скучно стало. А у него машину эвакуировали, представляете, блин, подарочек! — и он своим ходом не успевает, вот и попросил. Идемте, переоденетесь пока, что ли…

Хорошо, что Витя их встретил. Вроде бы недолго, и недалеко, а лестницы и переходы будто бы сами нарочно путались под ногами, как в школе волшебства.

— Ключа от малышатника у меня все равно нет, так что добро пожаловать, вэлкам!

Дверь в маленькую раздевалку распахнулась будто с неохотой, наверно, не желая показывать гостям и пол, усыпанный драной мишурой и обертками от конфет, и бутылки в мусорном пакете, и брошенные на лавочках куртку и носки, и рыжие ботинки, с которых уже натекла грязная лужа возле входа.

— Ну, не дворец. Но мы как-то живем…

— Зато у вас шкафчики есть! И сама раздевалка есть! — похвалил Юра.

Дед хоть и старательно делал вид, что просто зашел к старым знакомым, а, будто не доверяя, лично перешнуровал на всех коньки. В смысле на Юре перешнуровал и Отабека перешнуровал сам, и скомандовал на выдохе, будто нырять готовился:

— Ну, пойдемте.

Света с утра тоже было немного, но точно больше, чем ночью. Никифоров проводил до входа («Разминайтесь!»), и деду кивнул на уже знакомую скамейку («А вон с той стороны лестница на трибуну!») — и отошел, отвлекшись на телефон.

Юра и Отабек вышли разминаться — на льду они были не одни, и, конечно, не стали бы лезть даже близко под ноги к крутившей волчки девчонке. Но она уже заметила гостей и поехала им навстречу. Разогнаться и чтоб потом затормозить перед самым носом, с ледяной крошкой из-под коньков — этот фокус частенько проворачивали на коробке хоккеисты, так что удивить или припугнуть тут было мало чем. Эта девочка с длинной темной косой напоминала киношных отличниц: аккуратных, правильных и ненастоящих. И голос был киношно-правильный, зато вопрос девчонка сразу поставила ребром:

— Это что за гавно?

Ну, какой вопрос, такой и ответ:

— От гавна и слышим!

Это была красивая правильная девочка с чистым киношным голосом и кукольными голубыми глазами. Отабек и Юра пришли в лучших спортивных костюмах, но девчонка — Юра видел такие в магазинах — была в специальном костюме для тренировок по фигурному катанию с узором из блестяшек на спине. И в дорогих новеньких коньках. Разумеется, не обшарпанных и не старых, покрашенных из баллончика. И вместо шапки — лед тут был гораздо холоднее, чем на маленьком катке в спортивном комплексе — у нее была красивая повязка-наушники. Это была очень дорого одетая девочка. Старше Юры и Отабека тоже старше, явно давно здесь уже обитающая и потому сразу решившая показать, кто тут главный.

— Это вас мой парень притащил?

— Твой что?

— Парень?

— Бабичева! А ты что сегодня приперлась, ваши же каникулы гуляют! Или опять у себя с группой разосралась и тебе сказать типа забыли?

Девочка стала красная, как помидор, но выдавила зубастую улыбку:

— Мой будущий парень. Пока, мальчики. Ой, Витя, а у меня все планы на каникулы — потренироваться бы побольше, а не побольше салатиков сожрать!

— Коза, — вдогонку буркнул Юра, настроение которого от виденного и слышанного немного испортилось.

— Парень будущий! — передразнил Отабек. — Сразу видно, почему она с группой разосралась!

Противная «отличница» Бабичева свалила, на лед вышел Никифоров, и с ним стало куда лучше и веселее. Юра сначала спросил, не холодно ли Вите кататься в одной футболке, но и часа не прошло, как сам был бы рад скинуть кофту куда-нибудь на бортик, так взмок. И Отабек уже очень жалобно косился своими смородинными глазами на оставленную Никифоровым бутылку холодненькой минералки. Но, конечно, даже на попытку расстегнуться дедушка (даже не отрываясь от какого-то тихого разговора с дядей Яшей) показал кулак. А когда ушли на сушу отдышаться и уступить место совсем взрослым, не чета Бабичевой, девчонкам, то попить дал чая из термоса. Горячего чая!

Правда, пить после горячего и вправду не хотелось, но когда потом с одного из бессчетных прыжков Юра упал, то встал не сразу, а развалился морской звездой и немного полежал на холодненьком, пока с одного края не прискакал испуганный Отабек, а с другого не облепили синхронистки. Отабек потом провернул тот же номер, но вместо красивых взрослых синхронисток подвернулся только Никифоров со словами, что тут Яков Львович велел отдыхающим поджопника передать, получите-распишитесь. Дурить с такого расхотелось…

И уходить со льда, чтоб уже и переодеваться, и собираться домой, потом было страшновато. Что там скажет этот дядя Яша? Знакомый или нет, а навряд ли он будет звать к себе кого-то плохо катающегося. Или катающегося так себе. Или как Бек…

Но.

— Есть, с чем работать, — сказал дядя Яша. — Но это если работать, а не фигурным валянием заниматься, ясно вам? Тут валяльщиков и без вас хватает.

Оба героя дня синхронно кивнули: яснее некуда. И, все равно, не удержавшись, с радостными визгами запрыгали в обнимку: потому что не «ясно тебе», а «ясно вам».

— Послезавтра явитесь к десяти. Середина года, будем думать, куда пристраиваться…

— А сколько?..

— Нисколько! — цыкнул дядя Яша на Отабека. — Витя, хорош, проводи ребятишек и сам домой давай.

Как хорошо придумал дед, что велел взять другие штаны и водолазки — костюмы можно было хоть выжимать. Или не придумал, а знал по хоккею, когда тренировался по-настоящему?

— В душ бы вас, по хорошему говоря, только потом на улице простудитесь нафиг, — заметил Никифоров, сам успевший и смотаться за синюю дверь, и переодеться, и покидать потное-противное в сумку. — Давайте вместе пойдем, все равно в один край ехать.

— На машине?

— Ага, на машине. На большой такой машине, автобус называется.

— Значит неправда, что всяким медалистам машины дают?

— Догоняют и еще раз дают. У меня даже прав нет, пытался сдать — не сдал, пытался — снова не сдал, а папа от этого сначала совсем седым стал, а потом сказал: «Через мой труп!» Я же не должен был сделать папу трупом?

Так толпой все вышли из спорткомплекса в серый день и редкий снежок — день серый, а улыбка никак не могла спрятаться, так и лезла на лицо — дядя Яша их взял! Велел приходить к десяти! И по немного раскисшей от песка улице побрели к остановке, но, немного не дойдя, на набережной Никифоров притормозил:

— Погодите секундочку? Подержи, а?

Он вручил Юре сумку и, подхватив с сугроба потрепанную картонку, с громким «Ю-ху!» скатился вниз, к самой заледеневшей речке.

— Деда, — взмолился Юра, — деда, а покарауль наши тоже!

И вместе с Отабеком вдвоем съехали на сплющенной коробке от телевизора.

Полоска для съезжания была раскатанная совсем до льда, зато наверх добирались — и можно было бы не переодеваться, столько набрали снега. Отплевались, отряхнулись и скатились на коробке от телевизора еще разок, втроем.

И автобус со знакомым номером пришел полупустой — отличный выдался день! Пока ехали, день успел превратиться в синий вечер и, наверно, поэтому слегка задремали, так что дед Коля еле растолкал на выход, и чтоб на прощанье помахать руками в окно играющему на телефоне Никифорову.

11.  
Конечно, приезжать утром-днем — это было только до конца каникул. Потом, если дед не мог надолго уйти с работы или папа Бека был занят — пришлось осваивать общественный транспорт. Обратно-то с большого катка забирали взрослые: дед (и Никифорова тоже иногда довозил до их поворота) или дядя Данияр, или «подхватывал» папа Никифорова. Каким-то неведомым путем в никифоровской машине даже оказались сразу две детских пристегивалки — потому что один раз после праздника прятаться за сиденьями от камер и от постовых было смешно, но постоянно так везти не могло… А бывало — вместе с Виктором «ловили» автобус. Зато хорошенько перед этим накатавшись на горке у набережной.

Кроме главного правила, которое сказал дядя Яша: не заниматься фигурным валянием, на большом катке оказалось еще и полно других. Про то, что надо работать, даже вопроса не стояло, и потому оба падали чаще, чем за все время катания на коробке, а по дороге обратно задремывали то и дело — от усталости.

«Пристраиваться» оказалось не так просто, как сказал поначалу дядя Яша. Тетенька, к которой пришли, была категорична:

— Львович, давай, но только с осени, вместе с новыми.

Другая тетенька подошла к Юре сама. Ласково улыбнулась, сказала, что зовут ее Евгения Васильевна и что она очень бы хотела, чтобы такой замечательный мальчик, как Юра, тренировался у нее. Я видела, как ты чудесно катаешься, Юрочка! Яков Львович — человек серьезный и тренирует уже совсем взрослых, ему очень тяжело найти для тебя время… Ну, согласен?

В этой Евгении тоже было что-то ненастоящее. Как в противной Бабичевой — ее кукольная правильность, только еще неприятнее. Будто сейчас начнет кричать на Юру прямо сквозь улыбку или своей рукой в прозрачном лаке вцепится в волосы. И все-таки Юра уже был почти согласен, когда догадался спросить про Отабека. Евгения сразу поскучнела:

— А, этот нерусский? Ну, не знаю, он же такой взрослый и ничего не умеет. Пусть пока походит к Якову Львовичу, посмотрит…

— Он не нерусский. Он из Казахстана, — вздохнул Юра и пошел себе дальше, даже не очень попрощавшись.

Юру и Отабека пока «поселили» в одну раздевалку с ребятами-хоккеистами. Местные хоккеисты были как и на коробке — все старше и выше, все громкие, с плохими словами и с обещаниями друг друга убить, но вообще незлые. В первую встречу, конечно, нависли сверху: кто ваще такие и нафига тут? Но в конечном счете удивились больше Юриной фамилии:

— Это типа как Николай Плисецкий?

— Ну да, как дедушка. Только он Коля, а я — Юра…

— Э, — вылез вперед один из хоккеистов, — а правда, что у него чуть полноги не отрезали?

— Могли. Тут ведь сейчас, — Юра повторил почти слово в слово за дедушкой, — много всяких материалов гипоаллергенных и хоть половину кости могут заменить на титан, а тогда — вообще на кусок пластмассы собрали. Ну и очень на страх и риск, потому что пошло бы нагноение — тогда точно всё… Тогда ведь антибиотики тоже были не самые сильные.

Хоккеисты зашумели, кто-то спросил, а что сам не в хоккей, кто-то прикололся, что этот Плисецкий сам весь за клюшку спрячется; так все и осталось. Выделили гостям один шкафчик на двоих, и обычно освобождали для «мелких» край скамейки. А еще иногда «засылали» Юру стукать в дверь к синхронисткам и звать их с хоккеистами гулять или в кино. Синхронистки на такие просьбы почему-то соглашались чаще.

Когда Юра пересказывал Беку встречу с чужой тренершей, раздевалка хоккеистов постепенно примолкла, а потом в почти полной тишине кто-то присвистнул:

— Это он Кобру послал. Ну че, был Плисецкий — стал Песецкий…

— Почему?

— Сожрет теперь вас Кобра, вот почему! Сама нет — так своих натравит… Слушайте сюда, мелкие: шкаф свой закрываем и сто раз проверяем, и за дверью смотрим. Ничего чужого — не пить и не жрать, если угощают. Или если у себя в сумке нашли и не видели, как мама с папой это ложили — тоже не жрать. За коньками смотрите, не оставлять нигде, даже в туалет.

— Почему?

— Потому! Шмотки спереть или спрятать — это запросто. Или выкинут, или изгадят. В хавку пургена или еще какой-нито дряни сунуть могут, это тоже запросто, обдрищетесь или траванетесь. Коньки тоже могут изгадить или порезать, а могут и внутрь иголок насовать или стекляшек.

— Но почему тогда никто не расскажет?!

— А кто станет разбираться. Если что и было, так она ж не сама, глаза выпучит: это же дети! А дети — у ней интернатовских полно, никому с ее пинка неохота обратно в родной колхоз сваливать.

— Тут везде так плохо? — поинтересовался Отабек.

— Ну, тут вообще разно. Самая жесть — она у старших девчонок, вот тут вообще бывает гадючник!

Насчет гадючника Юра вспомнил Бабичеву и кивнул.

— Они мало что на льду друг друга прикопать готовы, так еще и за пацанов начинают сраться, что вообще шухер. А от диет вечных вообще злые, как крокодилы. Такие разборки! Пацаны, вы это. Мелких одних не отпускайте пока. А вы — вашему Львовичу сейчас пошли и все-все рассказали про Кобру!

Дядя Яша, конечно, вроде бы отмахнулся — «А вы слушайте больше этих страшилок!» — но про тетеньку сказал еще хлеще, чем обзывавшие ее Коброй хоккеисты:

— Присмотрела она, с-сука…

А потом, почесав залысину, махнул рукой:

— Раз сам эту кашу заварил, сам и расхлебывать буду. Попросите Поповича, пусть с вами сходит и вещи перетащить поможет, будете жить с моими. И хрен к кому с осени вместе с новыми…

Вещей было всего ничего на самом деле, так что и снова в маленькой раздевалке под них достался один общий шкаф, немного отличающийся от других — видно, принесли откуда-то со склада какой нашелся. Места от этого стало еще меньше, но и народу тут было не то что хоккеистов. И еще целый угол занимал немного разваливающийся мелкий пыльно-розовый диван, на котором обычно уже непременно кто-то валялся. Зато громко тут было точно так же, потому что иногда еще и приходил ругаться дядя Яша, или кто-то что-то громко рассказывал. Иногда уже по ходу рассказа или ругани подходя и аккуратно закрывая уши Юре.

Какой-то неизвестный доброжелатель прилепил на шкаф картинки с мордами медведя и тигра; Юра долго допытывался, кто именно, и рвался отскрести эту детсадовскую ерунду, но Отабек попросил:

— Только мне медведя оставь, хорошо?

Так и тигр остался тоже.

Дядя Данияр тоже добрасывал Никифорова, если уходили вместе. И тоже, как и дедушка, терпеливо ждал в те разы, когда все бежали к раскатанному склону и картонкам. Отабек бежал, Юра бежал, а Никифоров так вовсе мчался вскачь, хотя вроде бы только-только валялся по розовому дивану, турнув мальчишек с «бесплатного батута», и говорил, что все, сдох… Когда дядя Данияр в первый раз пришел сюда в спорткомплекс («Ну, и куда же попал Отабек?») — то на его, как и отабековский вопрос «А сколько?..» дядя Яша, тоже не очень отличая казахстанских доцентов от работников рынка, только хмуро пробасил, что лучше коньки ребенку нормальные купите. Потому что в Союзе и делали, может, на века, но как бы в прошлом веке!

Прямо в тот вечер никто за коньками не поехал, а на следующий день коньки принес Никифоров:

— Надо же, подошли как хорошо! Это мой папа не выкинул, когда я из них вырос! Пусть лучше тут, чем дома пыль собирают!

Должно быть, катался на них Виктор или очень недолго, или очень аккуратно. Потому что там никаких самых мелких потертостей почти не успело появиться, а на одном из коньков даже не успела отскрестись с чистенькой подошвы наклейка со штрихом.

Хорошие коньки еще никого не сделали чемпионом, если не заниматься на них до полного упаду, но Беку они действительно пришлись. До Юры ему, конечно, было далеко, но дядя Яша краем глаза успевал увидеть все и даже хвалил, иногда вполголоса прибавляя, что хрен кто осенью чего получит. Наверно, раздумывал «пристраивать» или нет, и все как-то больше «пристраивать» никуда не собираясь.

А хоккеисты так иногда и отлавливали «младшего Плисецкого», чтоб заслать к синхронисткам:

— Я тут с Юлькой малость полаялся, давай ты открытку и веник ей отнесешь! Тебе-то она точно их в морду с порога не кинет!

И Юра тащил к девчоночьим дверям букет и картинку с грустным серым мишкой с надписью «Прости меня!» поперек заплатки.

12.  
Дедушка ворчал, что праздник четырнадцатое февраля — «не наш». В школе тоже как-то не очень оно было заметно с празднованием, и на катке тоже… Но это не значит, что дурь с сердечками не находила места в жизни. Скажем так, ей неважно было на время и дату.

— Ильяс говорит, это сезонное обострение. Ну, как у психов, которые летом и зимой почти нормальные, а весной и осенью буйные становятся.

Тут и на самом деле буйных к весне становилось все больше. Девчонки что-то бухтели по прикрытым ладошками телефонам под лестницей или у окон, а иногда явно из-за ерунды начинали визгливо ссориться где-то у себя. Знакомые хоккеисты два раза дрались, на льду и в коридоре, так, что разбивали друг другу лица, и, говорят, зачинщики чуть не вылетели за это из группы и вообще из спорткомплекса.

В среду Отабек первым успел от катка до раздевалки, первым расшнуровался и первым собрался прыгнуть на диван с криком «Бесплатный батут!» — но Никифоров поймал его совсем на лету. Будто парник девчонку. Потряс немного над диваном:

— Не видишь, куда скачешь?

Если бы Отабек прыгнул на диван, то угодил бы прямиком в шипастые красные розы.

— Я специально положил, чтоб не помялись и никто не уронил! Меня сегодня не ждите, с Крыской гулять иду.

— Это которая Лариса? Которая в коридоре ревела?

Ничего крысиного в этой Ларисе не было, Крыской ее называли из-за имени. Она была белобрысая вроде Никифорова, ну и в принципе какая-то вся немного «обесцвеченная». Даже пока плакала в коридоре и потом отпаивалась чаем, сидя в гостях на «бесплатном батуте», она покраснеть умудрилась только носом, и откуда тут любви было взяться? И прошло-то всего несколько дней! Когда она успела после тренировки накраситься и нарядиться в платье под цвет розочек?

— Да ее один пид… муд… дебил бросил. Будем делать для дебилов красивое шоу.

Сильно красивой Крыска не стала, но Никифорову виднее, наверно. Кто-то уже сразу сказал: «Красивая пара!»

А первого же дебила для шоу нашли прямо в фойе, где ждали деда, — противная Бабичева, кажется, оценила. И краску на лице бесцветной Крыски, и ее красное платье, и сама теперь сидела красная от злости и еще хрен пойми чего. И бормотала сквозь зубы, что это еще ничего не значит, что она моложе и бильман у нее лучше и прыжки еще, а Крыса уже старая и скоро уйдет из фигурки на-сов-сем!.. По лицу у шумно сопящей Бабичевой ползла и виснула на кончике носа не то слеза, не то чего похуже.

— Вэк, надо сказать Ларисе, чтоб тоже за вещами смотрела?

— А то она не знает!

Среди взрослых разговоров иногда и сквозь заткнутые уши доносилось много разного, болтовня за девчоночьей дверью тоже смолкала не сразу. Иногда от услышанного становилось уныло, и радовало, что есть собственный «островок безопасности» в мелкой комнатушке с пыльно-розовым диваном.

У Бабичевой такого «островка» не было. В обед она, когда искала в сумке ключ, нечаянно вытряхнула на пол коробку с краской «Пепельный блонд».

— Тебя в школе за такое убьют! — пообещала крутившаяся рядом другая девчонка.

— Или дома!

— А я не дома, а всем скажу, что надо для выступления — и прокатит! У меня всегда такое прокатывает, когда не сделала задания или просто в лом что-то, скажу, что после соревнований или готовлюсь к выступлению — и сразу отстанут!

Хитрая Бабичева решила провернуть все не дома — вдруг родители раньше времени позвонят тренеру и спросят, к какому такому выступлению надо перекрашиваться, и все! Наверняка она и наврала, чтоб забрали попозже, чтоб без помех занять душевую.

А Отабека и Юру в тот вечер после занятий допоздна в зале обещал довезти Никифоров, и уже шугнул из зала:

— Начинайте собираться. И чайник включите мне, ладно?

За девчоночьей дверью горел свет и слышались какие-то страшные крики. Были б обычные скандалы, оба точно бы прошли мимо, или даже пробежали бы, потому что один раз из дверей вылетело кроссовком, но. Но так допоздна девчонки не оставались, точно уже все должны были уйти и уехать, и вопил всего один голос, неразборчивое «Ааау!».

— Ты только не говори, что ужастик так начинался, — предупредил Юра, потому что от таких звуков начал немного дрожать поджилками.

— Не говорю! — Но, похоже, в запасе у отабечьего брата точно был диск с такими же воплями.

Они даже постучали, и незакрытая дверь открылась сама.

Едко пахнУло какой-то дрянью, не то химией, не то дохлятиной, не то всем сразу одновременно.

А посреди раздевалки стояло… это! Точно из фильма-ужаса! В белой сорочке и с мертво-голубоватыми руками, вроде бы пытающееся рассмотреть нежданных гостей из-за спутанных мокрых синих волос.

— Юра, беги сейчас, не оглядывайся, — так тихо голос у Бека сделался низкий и взрослый. — Жүгір!

Вместо чтоб броситься, утопленница перестала тянуть свои мертвые руки и заорала снова, но уже голосом Бабичевой:

— Придурки, это женская раздевалка!

На страшные голоса примчался в одной балетке Никифоров: посмотреть, кого тут убивают. Вместо чтоб испугаться, он просто обалдел:

— Вау, Бабичева, кто тебя так? Или ты сама?

И тогда девчонка снова завыла. Как в кино, когда деревенские старухи оплакивали покойника, только Бабичева оплакивала собственную дурость с этим «пепельным блондом». И подружаек, которые, наверно, решили так пошутить:

-…наверняка это она мне краску и поменяла! Когда «просто посмотрела, а что»!

— Кой хрен тебя вообще краситься понес?

— Иди отсюда! Это женская раздевалка вообще!

— Да ты ж еще плоская, как Юрка, куда истеришь-то?

Бабичева выдала новую порцию слез, хлюпнув:

— Господи, как я теперь домой…

У Никифорова запел женским голосом «Налей еще вина…» телефон, Виктор ответил, что да, пап, собираемся, сейчас выходим, а потом предложил:

— А давай доедем до парикмахерской и попросим перекрасить тебя обратно?

Бабичева хрюкнула сопливым носом и таки с сомнением, а будет ли еще работать что-то вообще, согласилась. Мало того, Никифоров даже предложил сам поговорить с родителями, чтоб не стали орать.

Пока ехали, Бабичева успела вполне себе повеселеть, чуть ли не зачирикала, размахивая своими отмывшимися от синюшности крыль… руками. И увяла заново уже в парикмахерской: окончательно высохшие в теплой машине волосы мало что стали какого-то особо уродливого грязно-сизого цвета, так и наощупь (Юра потихоньку проверил) превратились в какие-то искусственные, будто кукольные. «Мертвые волосы» — так обозвала их парикмахерша, и совсем добила:

— Восстановить цвет — восстановим, а сами волосы не получится, наверно, будете потом только состригать.

Бабичева покосилась на свое ужастиковое отражение в зеркале и вздохнула:

— А остригите щас. Только не совсем в мальчика, а вон хоть как у Юрки!

А потом вдруг добавила, будто извиняясь:

— Я вообще-то про гавно про ваши коньки сказала, а вы сразу обзываться начали!

Синяя мочалка резалась с жалобным хрустом, Юра и Отабек даже задремали, после долгого дня и всех этих вечерних приключений, ладно еще завтра суббота… Так вот привалились в надушенном тепле парикмахерской и вдвоем забравшись на одно кресло, Отабек пробормотал, что успел подумать всю свою жизнь и вспомнить, как хоккеисты пугали их привидением девчонки, утопившейся в неработающем бассейне от несчастной любви, и что она теперь ищет себе кого-то, чтоб не скучать… А Юра вспомнил больше отодвигающую его в коридор руку и это «Жүгір!», а еще от куртки у Отабека домашне хорошо пахло лапшой, мятной жвачкой и мазью от синяков. И проснулись уже от чьего-то: «Мила!».

Бабичеву за это время не только обкромсали (всяко длиннее, чем Юру, но от косы и следа не осталось), а еще и немного закрасили сиреневое уродство, так что она сидела теперь темно-рыжая и почему-то немного кудрявая.

Неизвестно, что там наболтал Никифоров бабичевской матери, орать на самом деле никто не стал. Тетенька только немного похваталась за собственные крашеные в блондинистый лохмы, причитая:

— Что теперь в школе скажут, Мила!

Бабичева пожала все еще укрытыми парикмахерской тряпкой плечами:

— Скажу, что нужно было для выступления. Такое всегда прокатывает…

13.  
Из своей последней поездки Никифоров вернулся немножко серый от усталости, зато все-таки с золотой медалью и с кучей мелких подарков всем. Даже пасшейся тут Милке перепало — и конфеток-приколов, от которых становился разноцветным язык, и магнитик… Юре с Отабеком один на двоих перепал еще и диск с новой игрой, но диск как-то быстро отжал себе Ильяс, велев сначала выучить английский.

— Вот в прошлом году ездили — а там тепло, небо и магнолии зацвели, — пожаловался Виктор, прямо у выхода из спорткомплекса нырнув ботинком в глубокую лужу под тонким слоем снежной каши. — Светло там было! И сухо, блин!

Ботинок чуть не остался плавать в луже отдельно.

— Зато у нас горка еще не потаяла! — вступился за родную погоду Юра, и Никифорова, что называется «осенило»:

— А напоследок скатиться надо! А то до следующего года!

Идея сначала показалась годной, а уже на подступах к самой горке как-то приувяла: не то чтоб действительно потаяло, но очень мокро, склизко и непонятно, получится ли потом нормально забраться обратно. Виктор так и велел:

— Пацаны, погодите пока наверху. А то мало ли, что там…

И как будто угадал, уже снизу проорав, что горка всё. Не суйтесь даже, обратно сейчас поднимется вон там вон по лестнице.

— А лед под ним не провалится? — испугался Отабек.

Юра, конечно, успокоил, что лед там толстый и пока еще очень крепкий, но мысленно пожелал Никифорову не вздумать уходить от берега, потому что дед, когда ездил на рыбалку с дядей Вовой, как-то говорил, что посередине всегда тоньше, особенно если течение…

Никифоров не стал дурить — каждый своим ходом благополучно дошли до лестницы, он снизу помахал рукой. А потом таки полез на середину льда, где валялись в потемках картонки от горки и чья-то шапка.

— Витя, куда?! Вернись, морон! — орал Юра визгливо по-девчоночьи, зато очень громко.

— Витяяя!

Подобрав шапку, Никифоров таки внял голосу разума — правда, разума Юриного и Отабековского — и побрел назад. После тепла и лестница обледенела, и это совсем был не тот лед, по которому так и хотелось прокатиться. Даже по ступенькам Никифоров карабкался, время от времени останавливаясь, и на подходах к надписи «Не спускаться!», перекрывающей сверху ступеньки, в него вцепились в четыре руки.

— Никифоров, а если бы ты утонул?

— Погодите вы, смотрите, что у меня!

Две верхние пуговицы никифоровского пальто были расстегнуты не просто так, теперь из-за пазухи торчала гладкая черная мордочка неизвестного зверька. Глаза зверя были закрыты, а сам он едва слышно скулил.

— Это что, это морская свинка?

— Щенок это. Только маленький совсем.

— Во-во. Я оттуда-то еле услышал, видно, нарочно выбросили, чтоб подальше…

— Витя, его, наверно, в ветеринарку надо. Мы когда кота из помойки вытащили, тоже выброшенного, мы тоже туда носили. Чтоб глистов лечить и на прививку, а этот, наверно, и замерз весь!

У Никифорова телефон был действительно крутой, потому что не только без кнопок и с кучей игр, но и с интернетом. Целый компьютер, только в кармане. С него оказалось можно и узнать адрес ближней звериной поликлиники, и даже ждать на машине папу Никифорова не пришлось — добежали пешком. Через все обледенелые полоски и разной глубины лужи, свежую оттаявшую грязь над теплотрассой, на желтый свет у перекрестка.

— К Отабеку нельзя, у него у Шуши на шерсть аллергия, а дедушку можно уговорить, наверно!

В лечебнице едко пахло лекарствами и чем-то мокро-шерстяным. Зато никого не сидело в очереди на белых дырчатых сидушках — так и ввалились в кабинет к сидящей там толстой тетеньке в зеленом костюме всей толпой.

— Витя щенка спас! Со льда достал! Здравствуйте.

Никифоров тоже поздоровался:

— Заснул в тепле, пока несли, вот…

Это «вот» он почему-то сказал совсем тихо.

Щенок оказался совсем маленьким, как игрушка, и таким же безвольно обвисшим на никифоровской ладони.

— Он просто заснул?

Тетенька не стала отвечать, погладила щенка, будто живого.

Длинная лампа наверху, на полу — грязная лужа, натекающая потихоньку с трех пар усталых ног в мокрых насквозь ботинках и штанах, в глазах больно от светло-голубых стен, и внутри приблизительно так же. От никифоровского пальто пахло мокрой весенней улицей и раздевалкой.

С лица Отабека, уткнувшегося куда-то в Юру, капнуло горячим, и он пробубнил в Юрину шапку:

— Его, наверно, это. Похоронить, да?

Юра бы держался, а со слов Бека что-то прорвало, и он не видел, куда тетенька забрала черного щенка, и не очень услышал, как она зовет Никифорова:

— Иди сюда, и братик пусть тоже, посмотрите, кого нам подкинули.

Отабек пошел, и Никифоров пошел, за неимением братиков следом потянув Юру. А в углу, в коробке с одноразовой пеленкой, сидело это, рыжее, горластое. Тогда, кажется, Юра понял, что все это время выл своим безобразным воем не один и даже не в компании Отабека, молча и мрачно трущего глаза рукавом куртки.

— Их, вообще, двух подкинули, но одного вчера пристроили. Тот совсем темно-коричневый был, как шоколадка, а этот рыженький, будто мокачино…

Рыжий подкидыш был ростом со взрослую кошку, и лохматым, будто баран из кино про Монголию. И общительным, будто придурок, которому было плевать на чужое горе, ему хотелось выть, прыгать, гладиться и ставить лапы на коленки к Никифорову.

— Это пудель, да?

— Не совсем. Помесь, скорее всего, на лабрадудля похож.

Дверь хлопнула, и в пустом коридоре раздался нерешительный голос папы Виктора:

— Ау, люю-ди…

Он тоже полез смотреть, куда это все собрались.

— Это вы этого мохнонога спасать лазили?

— Нет. Не этого. Того мы не успели, — Никифоров провез по лицу рукавами, сам отряхнувшись, будто собака.

— Вот оно, значит, как.

Вместо чтоб ехать обратно, Витин папа зарулил на стоянку у большого стенда с буквой «М», и принес на всех большой пакет с вредными и вкусными жареной картошкой, мороженым и колой.

— Вообще фигуристам такое нельзя. Но иногда можно.

Иногда, наверно, было даже нужно, и пахло от быстрой еды очень вкусно, но жевалось все будто вата. Картошка стыла, кола грелась.

— Папа, — подал голос Виктор. — А давай вернемся обратно.

— И куда?

— К Беку нельзя, у него у Шуши на шерсть аллергия. А дедушку я смогу уговорить… наверно… Нельзя ведь так, чтоб выбрасывать, ни на помойку, ни в речку, ни к чужим дверям тоже.

— Я так и знал, что этим все кончится, — покачал головой папа Никифорова.

А потом они таки вернулись, и забрали щенка.

15.  
«Цыганский цирк с конями».

Про цирк — это после одной истории придумала мама Отабека. Ладно, после двух историй.

Во-первых, дома у Никифорова щенок-мокачино прожил только день, а потом Виктор притащил его в ледовый.

— Он весь день был один! Он гадил не на пеленку, а по всей квартире! А лужи были даже на стульях! И изгрыз все тапки! А соседи сказали, что он еще и выл, тоже весь день!

Юра даже подумал, что уговаривать дедушку таки придется, но Никифоров, выгрузив из рюкзака собачий лежак, поводок и комплект мисок, пристроил эти самые миски в раздевалку, пихнул в шкафчик пакет с одноразовыми пеленками, а лежак удобно устроил возле арены. А в перерыве вместо упасть на диван — несся на улицу выгуливать мехового балбеса. Какими правдами и неправдами он договорился, чтоб собаку пропускали в спорткомплекс — вообще непонятно.

Во-вторых, Никифоров несколько дней подряд ел зеленые таблетки пенталгина, неразборчиво отвечая, что ничего и что щас пройдет. А потом вместо «щас» у него стала опухать щека, и буквально с утра и до обеда сделалась похожей на большое круглое яблоко. Дядя Яша, ездивший с кем-то из взрослых на соревнования, вернулся как раз к финалу этого безобразия и, скорее, сам для себя отметил, чем спросил:

— Что, отец уехал?

А потом начал громко ругаться, чтоб не видел Никифорова здесь, и пока он что-то не сделает с зубами, чтоб даже не появлялся, или пусть добровольно, или он сейчас сам за шкирку оттащит его в стоматологию!..

Рыжий щенок, лабра-что-то-там, дурачок и попрошайка, внезапно вздыбил шерсть и попытался тяпнуть тренера за штанину.

С другой стороны на рукаве дяди Яши повис Отабек.

Отабек, вообще, будто стесняясь своего непохожего говора, здесь, на катке, чаще молчал, и никогда не спорил, если ему указывали, что что-то неправильно, даже когда мимоходом командовали чужие. А тут он буквально налетел:

— Яков Львович, нельзя так! Он же и так боится!

В раздевалке наступила тишина, даже чайник в углу постарался шипеть вполголоса.

Отабек, кажется, успел приготовиться к собственному вылету отсюда и мысленно уже запаковал вещи, однако не подумал ни извиняться, ни отойти с дороги: дядя Яша явно собрался высказать ему что-то эдакое… Дядя Яша набрал воздуха — и выдохнул, будто паровоз.

— Ну. И что предлагаешь ты?

Отабек хлопнул смородиновыми глазами:

— А поедемте к моей маме? Она может лечить, чтоб совсем не больно! Хотите, я позвоню, чтоб она полечила Витю?

Никифоров встрепенулся и прицепился к Отабеку: да-да, пойдем!

— А я с вами, чтоб никто не сбежал! — попытался припугнуть дядя Яша.

С Виктором, разумеется, пришлось взять и Мокачино, а тащил этого маленького вроде, а вполне себе увесистого собако-барана, кто? Правильно, Юра!

Если честно, после истории с обстрелянной петардами машиной и с Канадой, Юра больше не думал, что мама Бека где-то торгует или убирается. Но и не предполагал, что однажды они приедут к сделанной в первом этаже дома зубной поликлинике, а тетя Алия вместо своих нарядных платья и платка встретит их наряженная в белые халат и шапку. Вытаращится на всю делегацию, включая собаку,

— Задал ты задачку, жаным. Хорошо, что как раз обед, время есть. Что случилось, Юра?

— Это не Юра, это он, — подтолкнул Отабек вперед Никифорова.

Виктор затравленно оглянулся на дверь, где, загораживая все пространство, маячил дядя Яша, тяжелый и неумолимый, будто машина для чистки льда, на розовые и зеленые стены с нарисованными задорными зверюшками, на яркие плакатики, с которых добрый Айболит рассказывает, что надо чистить зубки утром и вечером и меньше кушать конфет. И начал медленно разматывать свой синий шарф, явив миру щеку-яблоко.

— Ну, пойдем? — Тетя Алия ласково, за ручку, увела Виктора за дверь. — Сейчас попшикаем — и вообще ничего не почувствуешь, а хочешь — мультики включу?

Ждать пришлось долго, и когда, наконец, Никифорова выгрузили из кабинета, то он дошел до сидушки и обмяк, и перед лицом у него другая тетенька в халате помахала противно пахнущей ватой, чтоб очнулся. Щенок снова попытался охранять, а пришедшая сюда же, в поликлинику, мелкая девчонка шепеляво спросила у своей мамаши:

— А что так большой мальчик валяется? Он даже с дедушкой пришел! Он что, так боится, да?

Вот тогда тетя Алия и сказала потихоньку про цыганский цирк с конями, а дядя Яша услышал — и повторил громко. И повторял каждый раз, когда начинался совсем уж кавардак, или не совсем кавардак, наверно, фраза ему просто понравилась.

Наверно, потому что они в спорткомплексе и правда жили немного как цыгане — кто-то постоянно куда-то уезжал-приезжал, кто-то домой уходил только спать. Юре и Отабеку такой нужды не было, но пока они ждали, чтоб кто-то по сумеркам проводил или довез, то так тут и отирались, иногда между делом уча свои уроки на краю стола с чайником или прямо на полу в зале, чтоб оставить себе время дома на приставку, компьютер и кино. Так вообще многие старшие ребята поступали… Кто-то спал на разваливающемся «бесплатном батуте». Постоянно торчала «в гостях» Милка Бабичева, очевидно, совсем рассорившись с девчонками. Из девчоночьей раздевалки все равно постоянно слышались не то ссоры, не то еще что, будто туда запихнули сразу целый рынок.

Тетя Аня, заменявшая иногда уезжавшего дядю Яшу и хореограф, которого вообще все, даже взрослые, звали дядя Андрюша, иногда шугали Юру и Отабека:

— А, делать нечего? — И гоняли их на суше и на льду вместе с другими, не дяди-Яшиными фигуристами. Наверно, боялись, что эти двое что-нибудь натворят, хотя с тех пор, как попытались закрасить баллончиком надпись «Никифоров — козел», а краска не засохла, зато закрасила всех, кто ходил мимо и прислонялся, больше ничего не происходило.

Иногда Юра и Отабек, забравшись с ногами на диван, читали книжку про фигурное катание, или рассматривали в ней фотографии. Фотографий, черно-белых, было много, а дядю Яшу на одной из них совершенно не узнали, несмотря на подпись. Потому что тонкий, молодой и потому что совершенно не лысый, а очень даже хвостатый, как Никифоров или его папа. Но на вопросы дядя Яша начал смеяться:

— Не похож? Совсем не похож?

А потом показал на размытый задний план:

— А вон тут стоит Лиличка. Не успела к выступлению, еле-еле только на награждение попала. И вообще кадр исторический.

— Потому что всесоюзные соревнования? Потому что потом на международные?

— Потому что такая история вышла — вообще могло этого кадра не быть! И Лиля могла не доехать, и меня тут могло не стоять.

— Но ведь у тебя даже серебро, а не бронза, дядь Яш?

— Вообще под вопросом поездка была. Фамилия уж больно не Петров и не Сидоров. Тогда-то уже, конечно, всяко попроще было, но все равно. А у меня отец — фронтовик, мать всю Блокаду в госпитале проработала, там никто за фамилию не спрашивал, ух я и разозлился! Этот говнюк быстро хвост прижал, спрашивает, ну, а может тогда, мамину фамилию вам и напишем, а? Ну, а мама у меня — Воронович Роза Мозесовна. Он — а бабушка может? Я говорю, Анна Семеновна… Во, говорит, во, а давайте вы с бабушкиной фамилией! А давайте! Ну давай, думаю, щас дам и догоню — еще раз дам. И в самый последний момент: «Че за Цукерберг у вас тут вписан?!»

Дядя Яша и ругался громко, и смеялся просто оглушительно. Но если пока ругался, то все старались стать незаметнее, то когда весело, то поневоле начинали смеяться следом за ним. И смуглый вроде Отабека, но совсем-совсем косоглазый Эмиль Юнисов, и чаще всего хмурый-серьезный Тарас Зубко, и Гошка Попович, опять притащивший с собой гитару, будто настоящий цыган из табора.

14.  
Юра думал-думал, что надо бы как-нибудь навестить Татьяну Сергевну с прежнего катка, потому что не виделись они с конца декабря, и потому что наверняка ей было обидно, когда звонят по телефону и говорят, что мы к вам, наверно, пока ходить не будем. Куда пропали… Дед Коля тоже считал так же. Да что там, даже Леха с первого этажа однажды спросил, когда коробка еще не растеклась огромной лужей и он заходил за Юриным дедом:

— Ты куда делся-то, Плисецкий?

— Тренировки у меня, сразу после школы езжу почти каждый день, вот и пропал.

А Татьяна Сергевна без всяких навещаний попалась навстречу в торговом центре, в том самом, где зимой покупали елку родители Отабека.

— Как ты вырос, Юра! Что-то совсем про нас забыл, наверно?

Юре стало невероятно стыдно, как можно было бы человеку рассказывать, что ушел от вас к другому тренеру и на другой каток, где тренируются не малышня и толстые девчонки, а сам Никифоров, и Попович тоже, и кто там еще наступает им на пятки… Но спас дедушка, рассказав про новый каток сам и что Юра теперь иногда дома только ночует.

— Там трудно, — поддакнул Юра. — Хоккеисты дразнятся, что я не к ним. А тренер иногда не ругается даже, а просто смотрит-смотрит, и спрашивает, а какую бы оценку сам бы себе за сегодня поставил, и за все становится так стыдно, что провалиться хочется.

— Вырос, — улыбнулась ТатьянСергевна. — В самом деле, так вырос… Ну, будет время, забегай. У нас соревнования через три недели, если будет время — приезжайте посмотреть!

Юра честно решил отпроситься у дяди Яши и съездить, раз пригласили. Потому что нельзя забывать про людей. А дядя Яша вместо возражений только поинтересовался:

— А что сам? Собираешься?

— Но я же к ним не ходил столько!

— А хотелось бы? Ну, чтоб выйти-посоревноваться?

Юра уже понял, что дядя Яша что-то задумал и осторожно кивнул, будто боясь спугнуть.

— Ну, значит, попробую договориться, поищем музыку, под что хотелось бы, времени вагон.

Если три недели — вагон, то Юра — испанский летчик, но раз дядя Яша сказал, что-то добавив про местную водокачку, то можно и вправду…

— А Отабек?

— И кто теперь еврей…

Отабек старался. На льду он очень в количестве отбивал себе если не желание кататься, то руки-ноги и все остальные части тела, но только сопел, вытирал под носом и снова крутился, снова пытался прыгнуть. Снова, снова, снова… Какой он весь синякастый под спортивным костюмом, знали, наверно, только дома и плюс Юра, потому что кто ж эти синяки замазывал желтой прозрачной мазью. В сумках с коньками так и поселились навечно два одинаковых тюбика, только тратилось все в основном на одного Бека… В этом весь он и был: вытер сопли и пошел-пошел снова, и уже одно это было так взросло и круто, что иногда хотелось хвастать каждому встречному — это мой друг! Зато точно спрятать от всех остальных, как Бек не меньше Юриного боится ужастиков, смотрит и прячет иногда лицо в пальцы, и снова смотрит, и как в хореографии они, когда растяжка, то по очереди давят друг другу на плечи и как Никифоров обзывает это «давить на психику»; а еще само повелось, что меж собой могут немного перейти на казахский. И как сопит Бек и делает жалобные глаза над математикой… И как никто не узнает, даже сам Бек, что в самом деле Юра просил на Новый Год.

С музыкой немного вышло полное ой. Кроме того, что слышал Юра в хореографии, он вообще мало что слушал, что-то краем уха и что фоном иногда играло у Никифорова в телефоне, или что слушал в компьютере Ильяс. Отабеку и то было проще — он целых полтора года кроме балета отходил в музыкалку, и иногда утаскивал побренчать гитару у Гошки или дома у Ильяса. Но балетную музыку после «Щелкунчика» как-то совсем было стыдно, будто взял и присвоил чужое, безвозвратно испортив, хотя и говорили, что подошел бы типаж… «Ангелочек!» — брякнул кто-то из девчонок, и Юра мысленно сделал себе заметку, про кого можно бы написать на стене, что «ду…».

— Не слушай их, — посоветовал Бек. — Это ты издали ангелочек, а когда я в первый раз тебя на коробке близко увидел, то думал, ты запросто сейчас по льду меня раскатаешь, глаза солдата!

— Тебя-то за что я раскатывать должен, — фыркнул Юра.

Музыка для Отабека подсказалась в никифоровском телефоне, а для Юры так и нет, и дядя Яша с полдня их отправил домой — переслушать все, что попадется, если вдруг еще не «перегорели», и даже отправил с ними взрослого и ответственного Никифорова. «Перегореть» — нет, но музыки — тоже нет, все унылое. Или красивое, но под такое красивое-классическое стыдно выходить на лед со своими недопрокатами. Хотя Ильяс вылез из-за компьютера и разрешил лазить по сети сколько влезет. В определенный момент — когда Ильяс успел смотаться в кухню за многоэтажным бутербродом, а Шуша залезть на коленки к Виктору, обозвать принцессой и наплести косичек в его хвосте, нечаянно заодно прилепив туда немного полизанную конфету — все пали духом и на пол. Ильяс тоже наугад потыкал в разную музыку, не забывая кусать вредный майонезный вкусный бутер, когда Юра трагически пожаловался на чертова «ангелочка» и «типажа», из-за которого все и ждут чего-то сиропно-конфетного.

— Ну, а от противного тоже можно попробовать, — предложил брат Бека.

— Вэк?

— Надо им ангела — можно устроить такого ангела, мало не покажется!

— Чтоб рога и хвост торчали? — уточнил Виктор, пытаясь выдернуть из волос прилипший леденец, сначала руками, потом отчаявшись и куснув отремонтированными зубами.

И там еще только проигрыш пошел, басом и скрипкой, а Юра как понял — вот под такое можно бы и покататься! Вот тут прыгнуть, а вот тут дорожку, а вот тут… Он даже попытался изобразить что-то в комнате, но нечаянно в прыжке снес с кровати на пол остатки бутерброда, и еще и проехался по майонезу до самой двери.

— Покатило, я так и понял.

— Длинная слишком, а порезать можно?

Кажется, Никифоров попросту доел застрявший на хвосте чупс, тьфу.

— Можно. А еще можно гениальному звукачу чего-нибудь принести на пожевать? Пока люди для вас работают?

— Давай я пирожков из дома принесу, — щедро предложил Юра.

Пирожков дед выдал целую гору — на всех.

Ильяс все еще ковырял в компьютере, Виктор что-то комментировал, оба между делом не забывали лопать пирожки, и Юру осенило:

— А давай, пока тут долго, пойдем корабли запустим!

У Бека была подводная лодка на пульте управления, а у Юры, стыдно сказать, с новогодних праздников так и лежал нераспакованным корабль. А в старой чугунной огромной ванне получилось отличное морское сражение! Никто соседей больше не заливал, но брызг хватило на всех…

— Пока люди на них работают, — сердито сказал Ильяс с порога, — они в игрушки играют!

Шуша, которой не дали порулить, пошла и наябедничала, засранка.

Жующий Никифоров скомандовал: «Брысь отсюда!» — но вместо чтоб попрощаться и уехать восвояси с готовым диском, протянул загребущие ручонки к Юриному пульту. Ильяс мимоходом цапнул пульт у Отабека и скомандовал:

— А теперь притащи те пластмассовые лодки, которые в Шушиных игрушках прячешь и думаешь, никто не знает.

— Морон!

— Хехехе. А то хрен вам, а не диск!

— Шантажопа!

Дядя Яша позвонил на Юрин телефон:

— Витька опять не отвечает, он вообще где?

— Мы музыку нашли, они теперь немного ее перезаписывают, чтоб время укоротить. Брат Бека нам помогает.

— Скажи, чтоб не смел больше телефон отключать!

Из ванной вместе с жужжанием мотора и грохотом игрушечных выстрелов канючила «Принцесса, дай порулить!» Шуша. Взрослый ответственный человек был жадиной и не делился.

Что никакой он не взрослый и не ответственный, дядя Яша еще сказал, услышав песню про ангела, но увидел загоревшиеся Юрины глаза и махнул рукой, позволяя безобразничать дальше:

— Ладно, для местной водокачки сойдет.

«Водокачка» или нет, накануне Юра очень паршиво спал, даже кот ушел на диван к деду от его швыряний. Чего психовал — самому непонятно, лед знакомый, и зрители — в основном родители знакомых ребят, а у Юры — дедушка, все свои. Дядя Яша, который внезапно нарисовался тут совсем к началу, тоже был свой.

Ребята обступили Юру и Отабека, все такие же плохо выспавшиеся и нервные, но вроде обрадовались.

— А мы думали, ты куда-то уехал, Юрка! Мы думали, ты тоже не ходишь теперь, как Ромашкин, у него родители развелись и уехали! — смутно знакомая девчонка в красном народном сарафанчике оказалась толстой Катькой, только уже совсем не толстой. — А мои родители тоже развелись! С бабушкой! Мы теперь уехали, но наоборот рядом, я прямо из окна тут все вижу!

Как и на фотографии в книжке про фигурное катание, Лиличка примчалась только к награждению, притащив с собой целый веник розочек, и раздав их всем, чтоб не обидно. Хотя Юре, занявшему первое место, досталась самая здоровенная, и он не знал, куда ее приткнуть, (потому что всучили еще и плюшевого тигра) и в итоге отдав занявшему шестое место Отабеку. Шестое, из десяти больших ребят, — это вообще отлично, между прочим! Свою розу Бек отдал маме.

А Никифоров, балбес, навыкладывал в сеть фотографий, и Юру снова обзывали ангелочком.

15.  
Некоторые вещи Юра никогда бы не попросил.

В смысле, что точно бы не попросил у дедушки, потому что счет за мамину квартиру постепенно уменьшался, но очень постепенно, и потому что и так полно тратится… Правда, за партизанский молчок про дыру в сапоге дед только отругал именно что не сказал, только набрал воды и после целого дня с мокрой ногой свалился болеть на неделю.

Бек навещал каждый вечер, хоть на десять минут поболтать перед сном, сидели — Потька непременно вклинивался по центру и бодал головой, урча. А Отабек пересказывал, как одного из знакомых хоккеистов увозили сегодня в травму, что у Бабичевой новый «будущий парень», и эта дуреха задолбала всех своими страдательными страданиями, а розовый «бесплатный батут» окончательно развалился, чуть не погребя в своих недрах заснувшего Поповича…

— Аже зовет к себе в Алматы. Летом в каникулы. Анасы едет, Шушу берет. И меня зовут тоже. Аксы и Ильяс останутся, ремонт потому что будут делать!

Если бы дед Коля жил бы где-то в Казахстане и просил приехать хоть раз в год, то Юра бы туда хоть пешком помчался.

— А на льду я даже там прямо летом заниматься буду! У нас там в торговом центре каток есть весь год, я два раза там катался, только давно совсем…

Каток в торговом центре — знаем мы такие. Разве что чуть-чуть лучше, чем никакого катка. И как же весь их «цыганский цирк»?!

— Я теперь вообще не знаю, ехать или нет, потому что вообще на половинки можно разорваться! Там — аже. И горы, и озера такие, что ахнуть! А тут — это…

Весна весной, а за окном уже темнело и снова накрапывало, и вкусный холодный запах дождя как-то проникал в комнату. Хорошо — это когда сидеть вот так вместе на диване под мелкой лампой, с урчащим котом и так, чтоб рядом руками и битыми коленками, и плохо — когда говорят в сущности справедливые вещи, но от которых ребра болят, как от удара об бортик.

— Поезжай, конечно! Это ведь аже.

Еще одним ударом под ребра, будто сам себе.

— Как бы я хотел поехать с тобой!

— Я поговорю с родителями, а вдруг!

Юра уже был взрослый. Когда первого марта притащили в раздевалку смешной тортик, то Никифоров сказал, что надо же, Юрочка так подрос, еще десять лет — и ему будут продавать водку! — за что и получил чехлом с конька от Крыски, притащившей Юре дождевик в тигриную полоску.

Юра знал, что некоторые вещи даже стоят, как очень хорошие коньки, что работает в семье один дедушка, что норму просьб про «пусть не поедет!» он выполнил еще зимой, а не пускать человека в гости к родной бабушке — это вообще свинство свинское.

Но все равно больно, будто в бортик на полном ходу, даже дышать не получается, только от слез.

— Юрочка, вы что, поссорились?

— Нет.

— А что тогда?

— Он уедет.

— Канада все-таки?

— Нет, на лето! В Алматы!

— Ну, Юр. Отабек вернется ведь! Лето, оно такое, кажется — долгое, а пролетит, даже глазом не моргнешь, как снова в школу.

— Я знаю!

Юра знал, что по школе точно соскучиться не успеет, но ничего не помогало от того, чтоб скучать по Беку уже заранее, прямо сейчас, думая, а вдруг он передумает и решит остаться там, дома? В смысле родители передумают, или на катке встретит нового тренера и новых друзей…

— Я знаю, деда. Но все равно не хочу, чтоб уезжал, или чтоб ехать с ним. Я сейчас еще немного попечалюсь и, наверно, пройдет.

Случаются ли чудеса на самом деле?

Пролетает ли время так, что не успеваешь моргать от количества творящегося вокруг?

Или мальчик с кувшином может иногда подговорить взрослого и серьезного, чтоб он подговорил еще с десяток взрослых, да так, чтоб все стало по Юриному хотению-велению?

Чтоб вроде бы только валялся дома с гадской весенней простудой и с черными мыслями про то, что за гадостью будет это лето, потому что даже взрослый «цирк» перестанет быть таким веселым, если остаться в нем одному, — а вот уже и июнь. И на перроне собралась целая толпа провожающих, и Юра изо всей силы цепляется в ручку новенького чемодана — а вдруг что-то окажется не так с билетами, или в самый последний момент передумает тетя Алия? У нее же маленькая Шуша, ей и так тяжело… Или что военный у магнитной рамки не просто удивится, а зачем это ребятам, едущим летом в вообще жаркий Казахстан, понадобилось везти с собой коньки, а завернет их обратно!

Но, конечно, никто не передумывает. А толпа все прибывает: кроме дедушки, кроме папы и старшего брата Отабека сюда же прискакал Никифоров (папа случайно добросил! Ага, случайно среди бела дня отпросившись с работы взял и добросил!), за ним как хвост — Мокачино, а за ними вторым хвостом — Милка. Они совсем не ожидали встретить здесь дядю Яшу, и только присутствие Лилички спасло двух провожающих от вздрючки, по крайней мере, дядя Яша паровозно выдохнул:

— Потом поговорим! — И сам тут же что-то начал вполголоса обсуждать с дедом.

Лиличка их прекрасно слышала:

— Фельцман, я говорила: будешь дальше пить с хоккеистами — разведусь с тобой!

— Так ты ж и развелась!

И было немного страшно, что вроде вот, уже и не передумать и не остаться, когда все люди-провожающие остались за стеклом вагона, машут руками, а поезд уже тоже не остановить. Но вот точно так же носом к окошку плющился и махал рядом Бек, у которого еще только слегка сходил позавчерашний синяк на локте, немного тер черносмородиновые глаза, но потом снова махал папе и брату, и Юра думал — нет, ни капельки не страшно. Разве что совсем чуть! Это будет очень хорошее лето, лучшее в мире!

— Я как Гарри Поттер, — выдал Бек. — Когда он уезжает в конце первого кино, и уже думает, что вернется в школу волшебства снова.

— Эта школа — у них школа, а у нас — цыганский цирк с конями! Никифоров так не умеет врать, что лучше бы не врал про заболевшие зубы.

Но да, вернуться, конечно, тоже будет здорово.

«Алматы, Алматы, Алматы!» — выстукивал разгоняющийся вагон по рельсам.


End file.
